The Fire Burning
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: Bella Swan is not your normal teenager.She has an attitude problem, strikingly gorgeous looks and a big secret.After a falling out with her mother,she returns to her one true home;only to find out her friends and family have secrets of their own.Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire Burning

* * *

**

_**Summary:** Bella Swan is not your normal teenager. She has an attitude problem, a mouth that could make a sailor blush, strikingly gorgeous looks and a big secret. After a falling out with her mother, she returns to her one true home; only to find out her friends and family have secrets of their own._

_**Bella/Sam**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that SM came up with... I only wish I owned the sexy vampire named Jasper Hale. *fans self*_

_Rated M for Language and possible Lemons in the Future!_

_[Oh and everyone is pretty much OOC by the way.]

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

[Bella's POV]

As of now, if someone asked where I lived, I could honestly say I was homeless. I have been running for the past three days, only to stop for food and a couple of hours of sleep under a tree or in a park on an uncomfortable bench. This is not how I pictured my life at seventeen. When I was little I always imagined that I would be one of the spoiled little daddy's girls that would be taken to the father-daughter dances at school, taught how to put on make-up from my mother and learn about the birds and the bees from my parents together the first time I showed an interest in a boy.

Too bad dream are just that. Dreams.

Three days ago I was still living under my bitch of a mother's roof with her new husband that could possibly be my older brother, only aging in at twenty-five, it could have been possible for him to be my older sibling. Renee thought that because I wasn't eighteen yet that whatever she said, I had to do. The women didn't do a damn thing in her entire life as of now, besides the obvious; breaking my father's heart because 'she couldn't take living there anymore', being caught fucking a kid that was barely eighteen by said father in their bed, then stealing me away from my father and my best friend. She took everyone that mattered to me away all in one day, eight years ago.

My mother had no idea where I was currently and when I got back to La Push, I would make sure that she would know how happy I was there. That was how the argument started. She was complaining about me being a such a frigid bitch to everyone all the time. Saying I didn't appreciate what her and Phil were doing for me. Yes, Phil had given me a credit card with no limit on in; sort of his way of saying, 'I love you mom so don't fuck this up for me'. I had been missing a few days of school every week for the past six months. I had my reasons for doing so, she wouldn't understand and if I told her the reasons, she would be likely to toss my ass into a mental hospital for being clinically insane.

I knew I was just outside of Forks and I really needed to get to work on cleaning up a bit. What would Charlie think if he saw me like this? Ripped clothes, my hair matted with twigs and dried mud, dirt smugged all over my clothing and myself... I believe it is time to use the credit card that Phil gave me.

After spending over an hour in a Port Angeles store, I had a fresh set of clothes on as well as both arms full of bags that were overflowing with clothing. Thankfully the store allowed me to get cash back so I had the money for a taxi now. I knew that running would be faster to get to La Push but I didn't need to be dirty again just after having cleaned up and I didn't need to take the chance of someone seeing a girl running through the woods with shopping bags at a pretty high speed.

I watched the trees as we drove towards home. How I had missed it around here. Missed everyone would be the better phrase. Charlie, Uncle Billy, little Jacob; even the evil twin bitches Rebecca and Rachel. I missed them all and I couldn't be happier than to be coming back home.

It took us an entire hour to drive from Port Angeles to La Push. Pulling up in front of our small little white house, I threw a couple twenties at the driver and gathered my bags up. There was only one car in the driveway, and that I didn't recognize; Sue must be home today. The smile on my face just kept growing bigger the closer I got to the front door. Knocking twice I waited.

I could hear the sound of shuffling feet on the stairs then light footfalls coming towards the door. A loud gasp came from the other side just before the door was thrown open.

"Bella!" Sue gasped, pulling me to her in a tight embrace. "Oh sweetheart, I didn't know you were coming to visit!" Pushing me back at arms length, she looked up at me. "Does Charlie know you are here?"

I shook my head. "No, but I was hoping he would be home. I really need to talk to him about something."

The smiled dropped from her face. "What's wrong? Is Renee okay? Did something happen?"

"Renee is fine, she just living in the honeymoon stage of her and Phil's marriage still. They are quite well." I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. "My old room still open?" I whispered.

"Of course dear. Although you will be sharing with Leah." I nodded. Sue stepped aside for me to pass by her, only to pause at the bottom of the stair when she called to me. "Bella, did Renee kicked you out?"

Taking a deep breath I looked down at my shoes. "I ran."

–

After getting settled comfortably into my shared room with my stepsister, I headed to grab something to eat before I went to go see Charlie. Sue watched in awe at how much I could eat. I couldn't help it, but it seemed as if I was never satisfied when it came to food. I could out eat most men that I knew. I was thankful that Sue didn't bring up the reasons for my being here. I still didn't know how I could explain what I was without someone thinking I truly was insane.

With a kiss on the cheek from Sue and a bag of lunch for Charlie, I headed for the La Push police station. The station was only a short walk from the house. Walking at a slow pace I passed a few guys that looked to be in their twenties just hanging out in groups. They seemed to watch me more than any of the others that were walking through the rez today. I just ignored them and kept on my way.

Walking right into the station I recognized the elderly man sitting behind the front desk. His white hair standing out against his dark russet skin. I smiled as I approached the desk. Sitting the bag of Charlie's lunch atop the desk and leaned forward and tapped my nails against the hard wood. Gaining the attention of the white hair man, his gaze rose to meet my eyes and the deep ebony pools sparkled at his resignation.

He deep chuckles filled the front hall of the station before he stood up and came around the desk at a rather fast speed for an old man.

"Hells Bells! It has been far too long!" Joshua Uley crowed as he wrapped his rather larger arms around my thin frame. With a gentle squeeze he pulled back and I noticed he wasn't smiling anymore. Slowly he leaned into me and took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes widened considerably. "Bella.. are you a..."

"Bella!" Joshua was cut off by the shout of Charlie as he burst through the door of his office. Charlie didn't waste any time, he ran to me; pulling me into his arms and swinging me in a circle like he used to when I was eight. I must admit, dad had to be pretty buff to be able to swing me around. I may be thin but I'm still a good sized girl. "God, you have grown up so much." His voice was thick with emotion and he just held me closer to him.

"Charlie." I heard Josh whispered. "Do you feel how warm she is?"

I am sure he wasn't meaning for me to hear but, I did.

Charlie set me on my feet then put his hand straight to my forehead.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. Worried about them feeling my high body temperature.

"Bells, honey. I am going to ask you something serious and I want a straight answer. Don't try and bullshit us and lie, I want the truth." Charlie said, using his stern cop voice.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you a werewolf?"

* * *

_**AN:** _

_So here is the first chapter to The Fire Burning._

_I know it has taken me forever to post it but life has been a bit crazy. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_I have a co-writer for this story; my best friend, Megs. She doesn't have a fanfiction account as of now but she is going to be making one soon. So, just letting everyone know that I cannot take credit for all of this._

_Anyways. All reviews are welcome, good and bad. We just want feedback._

_**XoXo - Jenn&Megs**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

So... thank you all for the reviews so far.

Here is chapter two. Was going to wait a couple more days to post but, I decided to go ahead and post it now.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

[Sam's POV]

I was beyond tired when I got home from work last night and all I wanted to do was sleep. But, that wasn't happening with Emily around. I love the women but damnit, she just doesn't understand that with me being alpha of the pack and working full time in Forks at the hardware store; that I just need some time to myself to relax. As soon as I was in the door she was on me. Forcing her tongue down my throat. Any other guy in the position would have been all too willing but, damnit, I'm fucking tired as hell and just want to sleep! When I had to finally force her off of me, she went straight for the bathroom and sobbed into the phone to her mother, about how much I didn't want her anymore. That wasn't the reason at all and she damn well knew it too.

So, today I am just going to enjoy myself and make this patrol around the rez and Forks nice and long before I have to head to Newton's. I've made sure to avoid the bloodsuckers just outside of Forks. We know that the leader of the coven and his mate wouldn't do shit to any of us but some of his 'children' would be more than happy to drain us the sec they got the chance to. Making the curve away from their property, I ran through the woods behind Charlie's old house and behind the high school. The scent from the bloodsuckers were everywhere but no new scents were found.

After heading back to First Beach and swimming for another hour, I headed home to shower and get my work shirt. I ran into a very pissed off Emily on my way out. She decided it was the best time to scream at me for being such a bad boyfriend. Hell, I knew I wasn't the best boyfriend in the world but damnit, she knew what she was getting into when she asked me out. She even knew about me being a wolf. She promised she would be okay with me not being around twenty-four/seven but that promise has been good in the past two years. Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with it anymore.

Newton's was slow this morning. With most people working and the kids at school, the place was dead. Mr. Newton wasn't happy with me for having to skip out of work for a couple days last week so he was making me close with his son tonight. He knew we didn't get along and I think he was doing it as my punishment. Mrs. Newton was working today so at least I would have someone to talk to.

"So, how are things with you an Emily?" Barbra ask when it was almost noon.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know to be honest. She knows that I have to work here to pay for our expenses and I am on the tribes council.. she doesn't understand that I actually do a lot everyday. Then when I tell her I just want to rest, she runs to her mother." I huffed.

I didn't like Emily's mother. She was a rude, bitter old women that thought her daughter deserved the best and I just wasn't cutting her cookie cutter perfect image.

Mrs. Newton chucked behind her hand. "Dear, you know she only does that someone will listen to her talk about herself? Don't you?"

My head snapped in her direction. "What?"

"Oh sweetheart. That women, Emily, she is... how do you kids say it? An attention whore?" Barbra tapped her chin with her perfectly manicured nail. "Yes, that is what I was looking for. She is doing it because without you around so much she feels neglected. You should hear her at the thursday morning brunches. All the girl every talks about it 'Me this and me that' … quite annoying really."

I sighed. "She is a bit stuck on herself, isn't she?"

"Who is stuck on themselves?" came an all too familiar voice.

Shit.

Looking up from my hands, which became very interesting during our little chat, I looked right at my girlfriend. I put on my best smile but it felt as more of a grimace.

"Oh just a women that came in here today." Okay, so I wasn't lying.

Emily narrowed her eyes and looked from me then to Barbra. "Right... so, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch. It's noon so I thought that maybe we could go to Sue's Dinner and grab her lunch special today. Bar-b-Que chicken sandwiches. What say?"

So, I was hungry. Hell, I'm always fucking hungry. Damn wolf genes. But, I really wanted to go for a run. Just relax out in the woods for awhile, by myself. Ya know, guy time.. me time.

"Actually!" Barbra's chipper voice spoke up while I was rummaging around my brain for a lie. "I need Sam to take inventory of our new stock that just came in this morning. He is taking the late lunch today." she smiled apologetically.

I am so hugging this women later!

"Oh..." Emily breathed. "I guess I will just see you at home... when you walk right past me and into _your_ bedroom." The venom was clear in her tone.

"I'm sor-" but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I will just go see my mother for lunch. I am sure she doesn't feel obligated to be around me."

I sighed. No point in trying to say anything now.

"Bye Sam. Goodbye Mrs. Newton," and with that, Emily turned and left the store.

I sighed again, this time relived. "Thanks."

"No problem dear, you looked like you could use a girlfriend-free lunch hour." she smiled. "Now get, you have an hour. Enjoy your lunch dear."

I would defiantly have to hug this women later.

–

I spent all of two minutes alone until a heard a howl rip through the air.

Pulling my car over to the side of the road by the high school, I ran straight for the heavily wooded area and yanked my shorts and work shirt off, just in time before I phased. I was bombarded by the worried thoughts of Embry and Jared. All I caught was the phrase 'new scent' before I took off in their direction. We met up in the small clearing just outside of La Push and phased back to talk.

"Where was it?" I asked immediately.

Embry stared at me for a moment, he didn't look very worried for the way his mind was freaking out only moments ago.

"It goes through the middle of Forks all the way to Port Angeles, then back to the rez." He spoke slowly.

I panicked. "What!? And we are standing here chatting because?"

Jared grabbed my arm as I started to run, "Dude. It wasn't leech we came across."

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking down at him.

"One of our kind."

–

Running through the middle of the reservation probably wasn't one of my smartest moves but I needed to see the other council members. If we had another wolf around here we needed to find them. Fast. As I ran past Charlie and Sue's place I got a whiff of wolf. Almost a familiar scent but with hints of wild flowers. It was possibly the most amazing scent I have ever came across. Even Emily doesn't smell this why, she has more of a... hard to say really. Like the smell of a freshly trimmed lawn and summer rain. Nothing like the smell of this creature, that could possibly be a threat to our town and families.

With that last thought, I sprinted into the woods and took off again.

The closer I got to my destination, the stronger the scent got. Rounding the corner, I was about to grab the door handle when I heard Charlie's rough voice ask. "Are you a werewolf?"

Who the hell was he talking to? Well, I was going to find out.

Throwing the door to the station open; I came face to face with my father, Charlie and a tall slender brunette, that's scent made my mouth water, Charlie was speaking to the girl. I guess I startled them when I opened the door because all heads turned toward me and that is when I saw her for the first time.

Her reddish-brown locks flowed in perfect loose curls just past her shoulders. Her cheek bones were slightly higher than most girls and the lines of her jaw and chin were strong yet soft and feminine at the same time. Her lips were full but her bottom one was slightly plumper that was just begging to be nibbled. Giving her a once over; her pink and white striped dress hugged each and every curve of her body, the lovely swell of her breasts was showing from the slightly cropped top. Then I landed on her eyes, where I felt her gaze boring into me as I drank in this goddess. Her brown eyes were the most gorgeous pools of milk chocolate I've ever looked into. The edges of her irises were rimmed with the brightest green.

I broke my gaze when a someone cleared their throat. I looked to Charlie, where he stood looking at me with a knowing smirk. Then I hit me.

"Aw fuck me." I cursed.

"Um, dad?" the goddess finally spoke. Her voice was like the most beautiful melody I had ever heard in my life. "What the hell was that about?" She damn near screamed.

I chuckled then I stopped short when I thought about Emily.

_Shit._ I just fucking imprinted.

* * *

_**AN:** Okay, now with this being posted so soon. It may not be until Wednesday until Chapter Three is posted._

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_We were both very happy with all of the reviews and such from everyone. We love them!_

_Talk to you all soon!_

_**XoXo - Jenn&Megs**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

[Bella's POV]

I don't know what the hell just happened but all I could possibly focus on was this gorgeous god-like man standing before us. I loved the way his shirt clung to his taught muscles, the strong veins showing in his forearms. He was a god among men.

"Aw fuck me." The god cursed under his breath.

I torn my gaze from him to look at my father.

"Um, dad?" my voice shook as I spoke quietly. "What the hell was that about?" I shrieked.

The god laughed slightly but abruptly stopped.

I turned to look at him to see the gravest look on his beautiful. I wanted to go to him and comfort him in any way that I could. Tell him everything would be okay and nothing would ever hurt him. But, I couldn't. Looking to Charlie, he had a stupid looking grin on his face that made me want to punch him. With a clearing of a throat, everyone's attention was turned to Josh; whom was standing there looking very impatient.

"Before my son so rudely interrupted us.. I believe we were asking Bella something very important." Joshua said with a bit of venom in his tone, directed straight at his son.

"Riiight...." I drug the word out longer than needed. "What was the question again?" Smiling innocently at Charlie, I was hoping he would just drop the whole thing.

Charlie huffed. "Isabella Marie. You know damn well what the question was so answer it and I will tell you 'what the hell that was about'." he mocked my voice and I would have laughed at his attempt if it wasn't for the fact it was me he was mocking.

Sighing, I hung my head to look at my feet. "Yes," I whispered.

The voice that answered surprised me. "I thought girls couldn't phase."

It was the deep sensual, voice of the god in the room.

_God, I bet he could melt butter on his..._

"Bella!" Charlie snapped his fingers in front of my face, pulling me from my day dream.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response. They all laughed, I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. This only gained more laughter from the three men. It was annoying, I was getting pissed, fingers were beginning to tremble and I wanted them to stop. "Shut the hell up!" I nearly shouted.

Instantly, they stopped.

Joshua's eyes become the size of baseballs, Charlie had the stupid grin on his face and the god was slack-jawed, mouth wide open and eyes about to pop out of his head. I rolled my eyes at them, muttering 'men' under my breath before hopping up onto the desk we were all standing in front of. "Alright dad. Explain."

It took him a minute to stop smirking before he answered. "That sweetheart, was something we call imprinting."

"Imprinting? What the fuck is that?" I asked confused. I had never heard the term before.

Before Charlie could speak the god did. "Imprinting is what happens when you find your one true soul mate. The person that was made for you. Your opposite in every way but fits you perfectly." He took my hand into his, my smaller one fitting into his rather large one like the perfectly sized baseball mitt. I looked up at him to see his smile grew wider, close to splitting his face in half. "Perfect." It was but a whisper and his warm breath caressed my face in his exhale.

I was lost in the deepness of his eyes, until Charlie cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Sam." Charlie said.

_Sam. So the god _does_ have a name._

"Yeah," Sam breathed. "But, you didn't answer _my_ question. How did Bella here phase? Women don't phase."

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Son, read up on your legends. If you remember correctly... the first alpha..."

"Was Jake's grandpa. I know." Sam cut him off.

"No. The first alpha stepped down and gave Ephraim Black the pack to command." Charlie was speaking slowly watching Sam's reaction. "The first alpha of La Push, was Melissa Swan. My grandmother."

–

The four of us talked for most of the afternoon. Sam–I melt every time I even think his name–called into his work to stay and explain things to me. To think I have gone months being the way I am, without anyone to talk to about it, while my father and my friends down here have been going through the same thing I have been. There were an entire pack of boys that lived here that change into giant dogs.

_Hell,my life is turning into some sort of freaky scifi movie. What's next? Witches and the Santa turn out to be real too? I wouldn't be surprised honestly. _

The entire time we talked, Sam was at my side. I sat Indian style on the desk, my knee pressed lightly into his thigh. His hand was behind us, like mine. He let his fingers brush over mine softly and traced the length of my pinkie with his. It wasn't awkward at all. I would catch him out of the corner of my eye watching me. I would smile shyly at him and get the reward of his dazzling bright smile that could light up any room. I felt like a belonged right here, in this very spot beside him. And it was scaring the shit out of me.

Charlie explained about imprinting some more to me because I was confused about the way I was feeling. I just had the urge to be by Sam at all times. Touching him. Even if I were to brush his knee while sitting beside him it would be enough. But, the feelings came out of nowhere and were for someone I didn't even know. How could I possibly just drop everything I had felt about other people to be with this man that I had only met a couple hours ago.

Being pulled from my thoughts once again this afternoon. I caught one thing that bothered me more than it should have.

"Whose Emily?" I asked.

Sam visibly tensed and his face twisted in a grimace. "My girlfriend," he whispered.

My head snapped up at his face when he said that. "Girlfriend?" He nodded. "Then … what was with all the touching.. and flirting all day?"

"I – I... I couldn't help it. I-it was like I didn't have control of my actions." He shook his head, as if he were trying to clear it. "It was like I have no filter around you. I keep saying things before I think. I want to touch you all the time. I just.. cant explain it."

"It's what happens when you imprint." Charlie said from across the room, where he was suppose to be talking to Joshua. "You cant help yourself around your imprint. You have to do everything for them. It is like being an addict and she is your drug of choice. Let me ask you this; what do you feel for Emily?"

Sam looked at Charlie like he was crazy. "I love her." I flinched. "But.."

"You may love Emily. But, you were not meant to be her forever. Her someone will come along one day. Yours... is sitting on the desk in front of you, son." Joshua smiled sadly. "You no longer belong to Emily."

"No."

"What Bella?" Sam asked.

"No." I said again, sitting up straighter on the desk. "I will not be the reason for you hurt the women you love. I wont."

Charlie looked as if I head grown an extra head. "Bella, you cannot stop what happened."

"Maybe I cant, but, I can try. I may be your imprint and you may be mine. But, I'm not going to let him break this girls heart just because destiny says we should be together."

With that. I walked out of the station.

–

Sam had followed me all the way back home.

I didn't want to be around him. He needed to be with his... _girlfriend_... so I left him, sitting on the sofa chatting with Sue, while I went to my second home.

I wasn't sure if anyone would actually be there because I used to remember that Billy would always be out fishing this time of day. He said the fish always bite better in the evening. I followed the well traveled path through the woods behind my house to the backyard of Billy Black's small little red house. What I came upon, I wasn't ready for.

Standing in the small makeshift garage were four rather large guys, all of which were only wearing cutoff jean shorts; the ripped shredded fray hung below their knees. I stopped at the edge of the woods and watched them for a moment. I was hidden well enough they couldn't see me but that didn't work because as soon as I stopped, the shortest one of the bunch turned his head right in my direction. He said something so quiet I missed it but it didn't take long before I was surround by the guys. All of them towering over me.

One I recognized right away.

"Little Jay?" I asked with a small smile.

His eyes widened before a breathtaking smile took over his features. "Baby B?"

"Jake!" I screeched, launching myself at him.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my frame and hugged me close to his muscled form. His deep chuckles were child-like and they made me smile even more. Before I knew it, he had tossed me into the air like when we were kids and caught me by my legs; swinging me around in a circle. How I had missed this kid.

"Care to introduce us.. little Jay?" One of the guys asked.

Jacob sat me on my feet and turned me toward the guys. "Guys, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Embry, Quil, and Paul."

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a polite.

"Hello Bella." the beefier guy purred, taking a step forward and kissing my hand.

I had to roll my eyes this.

Turning back around to actually look at Jacob I noticed he wasn't the nine year old boy anymore. "Jesus Jake, you have grown up... you're.. you're hot!"

Jacob chuckled. "Not so bad yourself Swan. You have grown up nicely yourself." He grinned crookedly and gestured toward my chest.

"Ah, and still a little perv I see." I giggled. "Some things never change."

I heard a deep intake of breath from behind me. "Dude, that's the scents!" Embry crowed a moment later.

"Huh?" I asked turning towards him. "What scent? What are you talking about?"

"Oh um mm." Embry's eyes widened and he looked at Jake like he needed help.

I laughed. "You don't have to hide anything guys, I know everything."

"You know?" Jake asked.

"I know." I said, nodding before I whispered. "Werewolves."

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Another chapter posted earlier than I said. Yay!_

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are loving all of the feedback we are getting from this._

_A goal for this week.. lets try and get to 60 posts before the next update._

_There maybe a preview for those who review! _

_Until next time guys!_

**XoXo - Jenn&Megs**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Yep. Another chapter being posted early._

_I am hoping to post at least once a week. On Wednesdays. But, if I get the chance. I will be posting on Sundays as well._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for all of the reviews!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

[Sam's POV]

Fuck. I thought imprinting was suppose to be all smiles and love. At least that is what Charlie had explained to me. But with Bella. She just.. walked away. I knew she felt the pull like I was. That was why I followed her home. As soon as she stepped foot out of the station, I felt as if I had a tether pulling me out of my chair and I was following her before I even thought about it. Then she fucking ran again. Left me with Sue. She didn't even tell us where she was going but Sue was worried when she just ran out.

"What's wrong with Bella?" she asked only moments after Bella bolted.

I sighed, she would find out from Charlie anyways later tonight. "I imprinted today."

Sue gasped. "On who?"

"Bella."

"No."

"Yes." I said deadpan.

Sue chuckled a bit. "Well, you don't seem very happy about finding your soul mate."

"Would you if the so called 'soul mate' runs from you every time you are so much as a foot near them? And what am I going to do about Emily? I love her to death, don't get me wrong but, the women has been getting on my last nerve for awhile now." I shook me head thinking of all the times she has freaked out on me for telling her I wanted to sleep. _Fucking ridiculous crazy women._ "But I made the mistake of mentioning Emily in front of Bella earlier now Bella wants nothing to do with me. She doesn't want me but I cant stay away. Right now it feels like there is this fu-freaking chain wrapped around my heart trying to pull me out of this chair and follow her."

"Sam, sweetheart, I know you are probably confused right now but please... calm yourself." She grabbed a hold of my hand. I hadn't even noticed I was shaking before. "You will just need to talk to Bella about this. You also must remember she is still young. Yes, only by a few years but she still has a lot of maturing to do."

I heaved a sigh. "What about Emily? She is your niece... you're not going to sic Leah on me are you?" Leah may only be human, but I believe she could stare any grown man into pissing his pants._ Crazy bitch._

Sue chuckled. "Of course not. I would never do such a thing. Besides. The way it sounds, breaking things off has been a long time coming. Hasn't it?"

"I guess." I nodded. "I do love Emily. Always will in some small part of my heart but, what happens if Bella never wants me? I don't think I could live without her, Sue."

"Its destiny. Bella will listen to her heart eventually. But for now, just respect her wishes." she paused a moment before continuing with a devious grin. "Or show her just how great being an imprint can be."

Hugging Sue, I was out the front door before she could even say 'bye'.

–

After following Bella's scent, I found her in Jake's backyard; drinking a beer and chatting away with some of the guys.

"Nice to know that the alpha is welcome to your little get-together." I huffed, flopping down onto the ground between Bella and Jake. "Hey there Bella."

A low growl rumbled in her chest. "I said I don't want to do this."

"Cannot fight destiny, baby." I smirked when I heard her heart skip a beat at my little endearment.

"Destiny?" Jake asked from my left. I smiled up at him and awe took over his features. "Dude, for real? Finally?"

Nodding my head I glanced at Bella to see her frowning. My smile instantly fell. I don't understand how she is able to fight this. I actually feel, complete sitting here beside her. But, I can feel that she is torn right now and its killing me.

"That's great!" Jake crowed. "But, if you hurt her, I will have to kill you."

"He wont have the chance to hurt me, Jake." Bella spoke softly but the venom was still clear in her voice.

"Why not? Not that I'm saying I want him to but.. what are you talking about Bells?"

Bella growled. "He is not mine. Sam will never be mine.. he belongs to Emily." she spat her name like a curse.

I shook my head. I knew I was still with Emily but there was no way I could ignore this with Bella. I had no choice, I had to be with her. No matter what, in the end, everything would came down to me being with her.

"Leave." Bella whispered pulling me from my thoughts.

"No. I am welcome to stay as long as I would like. You cannot tell me what to do, Bella. Besides, you want me here just as much as I want to be. I can feel it."

"I said leave, Sam!" Bella said louder, the double timber in her voice rocked my entire being.

Did she just... She used her alpha command on me...

"Bella.. please.." I pleaded. Wanting her to understand I _could _figure this out.

She fucking did it again. But the second time, I had gotten to my feet and was standing above her, but her tone had made my knees actually buckle and I was bowing to her. She had full control over me and I couldn't do a thing about it. Other then.. tuck my tail and run home. And that is what I did.

–

Home wasn't much better.

Emily was sitting on the sofa waiting for me. And boy did she throw a temper tantrum.

"Where the hell were you Sam!?" she shouted. Not giving me a chance to speak she continued. "I came back to Newton's with lunch for you around three. Were you at Newton's then? No! You were gone. Mike, that disgusting little perv, was there. Without you there, he tried and failed, to flirt with me. But back to my question. Where the hell were you!?"

"I had to go speak with Charlie and my dad okay. The guys found a new scent and we had things to discuss." I spoke slowly, trying not to set her off anymore than she already was.

"So you can go running to the guys every time one of them so much as smells a filthy leech but when I ask for a little attention form my boyfriend, its like the end of the world. I am so sorry I am such an inconvenience." Emily snarled.

I sighed. She would never understand. "You know damn well that I have an obligation to take care of the pack. Hell, I'm responsible for keeping the entire rez safe! What if one of those leeches decided to come for a snack and it just happened to be your mother they came upon? Hmm? You would hate me for the rest of your life because I wasn't there to keep her protect her. I don't ignore you or try to push you away but damnit, my life is fucking crazy right now and sometimes, I just need my rest!"

My entire body of trembling and I knew I needed to calm myself for I did something that could possible hurt her. I squeezed my eyes shut and took some deep breaths, trying to relax. Thinking about the events that have happened lately between Emily and I were making the tremors worse so I switched to today's events. Then I thought of her... _Bella._

"Who the hell is Bella?" Emily shrieked.

_Shit I said that out loud._

"Bella," I smiled just saying her name and it didn't go unnoticed by Emily either. "is Charlie's daughter."

Emily cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why do I have a feeling that there is something your not telling me?"

I sighed but it came out as more of a whimper. How do you tell your girlfriend that you have imprinted? I know she is going to try and kill me. Fuck it. I cannot hide it forever.

"I imprinted today..."

* * *

**_AN: _**_And the drama continues._

_I know some of you are not happy that Emily is pretty much a complete bitch in this story but, I just didn't want Sam to be with Leah. I like Leah better to be honest and I didn't want to turn her into a frigid bitch so... Leah doesn't get heart broken in this story._

_Before anyone asks.. yes Bella is meant to be alpha but, Sam is still the active alpha._

_Btw, for people whom are upset about the language, I warned you before you started reading. Sorry if you don't like it but.. my story. ^^_

_Anyways. _

_Review = Love_

_Lets try for 100 reviews by Wednesday!  
_

**XoXo - Jenn&Megs**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN:_**_ Alright. I wasn't going to post until Wednesday but since everyone wants it. _

_Here it is. Chapter Five... enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

[Bella's POV]

I spent the night with Jake and the guys that night. We sat around the backyard for awhile, while Charlie, Joshua and Billy grilled hamburgers and hotdogs and told us old stories from when they were kids. The one story I didn't want to hear about was when Charlie and Renee were caught in the Forks High school parking lot in a compromising position. I think my face actually went from white to green to red then back to white. I didn't need to know about my father and mother doing the nasty in a school parking lot.

The entire night was fun. I got to know the three guys that were closest to Jake. They were great. Even Paul was pretty nice, a complete prick at times and overly flirtatious the other half, but a great guy non the less. Embry turned out to be pretty shy about being around girls. And it seemed like everyone liked to put attention on him about girls just to fluster him, poor guy. Quil on the other hand, was a complete handful. If he wasn't trying to get my attention by making comments, he was off doing some type of physical stunt just to see if I would look at him. Then there was my little Jay. The once shy little kid I knew was long gone and replaced with a caring and sensitive young man that would make any girl lucky to even have talk to him. I knew when he found his someone that they would always be taken care of.

When it was time for everyone to go home, I wasn't happy about it. I knew if I left then I would go back to thinking about _him_ and I didn't want to just yet. Charlie said it would be fine to stay at Jake's so that is what I did. Which, if Charlie knew what was going to be up, I don't think he would have let me stay there.

–_sleepover extra– _

"So, Bella. What would you say to a game?" Paul asked with his adorable little grin that I am sure made most girl drop their panties.

I cleared my throat and thought for a moment before responding. "What type of game?"

"How about twenty questions?" Embry said, before ducking his head when I smiled at him.

Okay. Twenty questions. I guess that is a safe game. No dares or anything that might get me in trouble. I'll bite.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Why not.

"Okay, we will go around in a circle and ask a question. First we ask Bella a question a piece then we will go to Embry, then Paul and then me. Do it until we each have been asked twenty. Show good?"

We all nodded in agreement to Jake and then the questions began.

I found out the shy little Embry was exactly as shy as I thought he was. And I was right about Paul and Quil being complete players with the girls around the rez. Jake admitted to actually kissing a guy once before and it wasn't out of a dare. My questions weren't so bad until my fifteenth.

"Are you a virgin Bella?" Paul asked with that damn grin.

I looked around at the guy before sighing. "No."

"Have you ever been in love or are you still in love with someone?" Quil asked next.

"Yes... to both." I whispered, feeling the tears prick at my eyes.

"Are you interested in anyone on the rez?" Jake asked with a sort of brotherly tone to his voice.

Again all I could do was whisper. "Yes."

Embry was the last one, and I was thankful, until he asked the question that is. "Do you love Sam?"

Nodding my head, I pulled my knee to my chest and let the silent tears fall.

–_end of sleepover extra– _

That was the first night I cried myself to sleep over Sam. It was also the first night I dreamed about the two of us. Together. Growing old and raising a beautiful family together. Hell. I am only seventeen years old for Christ's sake and I'm already thinking about a family that will never happen. _Fuck Bella, he has a girlfriend. He loves her! You cannot fuck that up for them!_ That became my own little chant. Every time I would think of Sam over the next couple of days, I would start that chant. I couldn't let him take over my every thought when he wasn't rightfully mine to think of.

But, it got harder every day.

We spent a lot of time just hanging around when the guys weren't at school. Charlie had given me the okay to take a week off to get settled before I started. Sue and Leah took me to the beach one day to just get out of the house which turned out to be a terrible idea. We ran into Emily and her mother there. I planned to just ignore them but when Emily purposely stepped on my hand with her giant fucking wooden wedge sandal, I wasn't a happy Bella. She had the nerve to smile and even chuckle a little when she said she was sorry. That just made my entire body vibrate. I wanted to beat the living crap out of this women. Thankfully Sue and Leah were there to calm me down. When Emily noticed the signs of me phasing she quickly ran to her mothers side and whispered furiously to her about how I was threatening her.

When I was confronted by the elderly, short and quite wrinkled women. I almost laughed out loud at her. She accused me of being the one to try and tear Emily and Sam apart. Calling me a half breed piece of trash because Renee was a white women. That sorta pissed me off but I let that go. But Emily really struck a nerve with me when she told me that I could never have Sam and she would do **anything** to make sure he would never leave her. I was thankful that Joshua came to see if we wanted to go to lunch. He ended up physically dragging my trembling body to Sue's car.

–

The day before I start school on the rez, Leah grew ill. With her high fever and being so sick to her stomach, Seth switched rooms with her. Bunking with Seth was actually quite nice. He helped me when I was feeling down and told me stories about his father before he died. It was nice getting to know my little brother more on the nights he stayed up with me.

Tonight we were having a family dinner. And by family dinner, by that I meant; Sue, Charlie and myself. Leah was still upstairs sick and Seth was staying at Jake's house. So, Charlie thought it would be a good time to have a chat with me.

At first he just wanted to know how I was liking being home again. And I told him the truth, I was honestly happy to be here. He asked if I had everything for school and if I needed anything else. I also got an old truck from Billy to drive to school that night which was an awesome present even though I had to haul around the guys to and from school, I didn't mind since Jake had rebuilt the entire thing. Sue made sure that Leah and Seth were treating me like family and they were even if Leah seemed sort of cold toward me, she still had the caring older sister in her that made her check on me when she knew something was wrong. Then Charlie brought up my imprint again.

"What are you going to do about Sam?"

I looked at him for a moment, my fork and hand were paused halfway to my mouth. "What do you mean?" I asked. Charlie gave me the _don't bullshit with me Bella_ look and I sighed. "Okay, I'm not going to do anything. He is already happy and why would I want to mess that up for him. Emily would be heart broken. Even though I think she is a complete bitch, sorry for my language and no offense Sue, I still couldn't break them up because mother nature decided to make us soul mates."

"You wont be able to fight it forever Bells. Trust me, I tried." Charlie whispered the last bit and I noticed him take Sue's hand.

_No. freaking. Way._

"Did you..." I started to ask but Charlie cut me off.

"Yes. I did imprint on Sue. As you know I was really good friends with Harry, Sue's late husband, and it happened the first day that I met her. The world shifted and I knew I had to be with her. Just be near her all the time."

"But, you didn't leave Harry for dad, did you?" my eyes were huge and I knew they were. I thought the worst.

Sue shook her head. "No, oh no. I loved Harry with all my heart. I still love him. But there are different things an imprint cant do for their imprintee. They don't have to be lovers or anything. The person can simple be your best friend or someone to talk to when you need them. Charlie was both Harry and my best friend over the years. When Harry had his heart attack, Charlie was there for me. He helped me deal with the hospital visits and then the funeral arrangements when the time came." Her eyes had become teary as she spoke and I had the urge to just go hug her to make it all go away. "But, then after I started to heal, all thanks to your lovely father here; I saw him in a new light. Charlie had never told me that I was his imprint. And after a few dates that we had, he told me the truth and it all finally made sense."

"I was her friend for a long time Bells. It was hard, I wont lie. To see her with my best friend and know that no matter what I did, she would be with him that night. In his arms. It killed me to think of it. Losing her mother was hard to. And to know that she was going to marry that kid almost made me sick. Anyways, the point is Bella. No matter what you do. You cannot stop the feelings from coming on. You already love him. I can see how it tears you apart to even talk about him." Charlie sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "Just, talk to him Bella. Be his friend at the very least. If he wants to do more. If he wants to break things off with Emily. That is his choice Bella. It wont be your fault or his. It will just be fate. You two will be together in the end. I don't doubt it for a second."

_Maybe I should just talk to him._

* * *

_**AN:** Yeah, just a filler chapter really. And believe me, I want to kill Emily in this story as much as everyone else does._

_For the people who were wondering about Charlie and him knowing about werewolves. You got your answer! Yes, he is a wolf. So is Joshua, Billy and Harry was when he was alive. They didn't skip generations in this story but yes it happened the same as it did in the Twilight books. There were always vampires around that kept the gene going in the males._

_Also, next chapter is going to be in Bella's POV again. Sorry but we needed Sam to be kinda hidden for a couple chapters._

_Oh, get to 140 reviews before Sunday and I will post the next chapter early._

Reviewers will get a preview of the next chapter.

Until next time!

**XoXo - Jenn&Megs**


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Okay, close enough._

_Besides, I really want to get this chapter and the next out asap. So... enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

[Bella's POV]

The weeks had passed since my arrival in La Push. Life was great, really. Though everyday, I felt as if a small part of me was dying. Yeah, my life sucked. I played off that I was okay around everyone during the day. But, the important people knew that I was just a shell of the true Bella. I ended up ignoring Sam every time he came around or just simply leave because I didn't have the strength to face him or even be in the same room as him. Rumor around the rez was that Emily was pregnant and they couldn't be happier about their soon to be bouncing little bundle of joy. Me on the other hand, was not happy for them, I cried myself to sleep almost every night.

Leah was annoyed with me about it at first but then she understood my pain when she imprinted on an older man that was visiting from a tribe in Canada. Yeah, we didn't think any other females would phase besides me, turns out that Leah had the genes in her as well. The guy was only a few years older than her but he already had a wife and kid; he refused to leave them for the 'silly imprint of a child'. It crushed her. But, she respected his wishes. He was her imprint, she would do whatever it took to make him happy. Even if it means letting him go for another. I knew exactly how that felt.

Most nights Leah would sit with me until I would fall asleep or Seth would ask me to watch movies with him to keep my mind occupied. But, nothing took my mind off of Sam. He was all I could think about and tug in my chest grew stronger everyday.

The pack knew that it wasn't a rumor though, we knew the truth. A few days after I had made Sam leave Jake's house, he came back to Jake's. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, he had a bounce in his step and an awed smile on his face. When he announced he was going to be a _father_. I ran.. I threw up.. then ran some more. After running half the night and crying until I thought I had dried out all of them, Jake and Embry came and found me an hour later; I was sitting on a driftwood log at the beach. We ran into Sam and Emily on the way back to my house that night. Sam had on arm around her waist, his hand resting on her lower stomach. When they spotted us, Sam looked pained, Emily looked smug. I knew then than that no matter what I did, he would never be mine.

–

"Is there really a point for us to take calculus? I mean, are we ever going to use these equations in everyday life?" I whispered to Paul. We had ended up being in most of the same classes because of the other guys being younger. Paul was actually a decent guy, he was just misunderstood.

Paul shrugged his large shoulders. "No idea, Bells. But, we gotta pass this or we will be stuck in summer school." He gave me a sideways glance and a very suggestive grin. "I think we could find other things to be doing then calculus this summer, eh?"

I groaned. "I swear, all that goes on in that pretty little head of yours is thinking about sex."

"What? I am a man. I have needs," that stupid grin was still in place. "Needs you could help me with." He breathed in my ear, making me shiver.

_Damn him and he sexy self._

Clearing my head, I pushed him away. "It will never happen Paul. Give up before you embarrass yourself."

"Hmm, maybe I will just have to show you what you're missing later." he purred right in my ear again.

I shivered again, earning a round of chuckles from him.

"If you two are quite finished, I would like to finish this lesson before the class is over." Mrs. Call said from the front of the class.

"Sorry Mrs. C." Paul and I responded simultaneously, making the class laugh, including the teacher.

Mrs. Call rolled her eyes at the two of us muttering, "Silly wolves." When I shoved Paul's face away from me with my hand, when he leaned in acting as if he were going to kiss me and earned a sharp pinch on the arm in return from him.

Thankfully, Mrs. Call said the wolf thing low enough only Paul and I heard her.

–

"You coming tonight?" Jake asked me as he flopped onto the sofa beside me.

I looked up at him, I am sure confusion was clearly showing on my face. "Um, where exactly?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "You know where. We all got invites last week."

"Oh, that. Right. No, I'm not going Jake." I whispered.

Why the hell would I go to a baby shower for the man that I love and the women I envy? I wouldn't be caught dead there.

Pulling me into his side, Jake dropped a kiss to the top of my head. "I am sorry Bells. I wish I could take the hurt away but I cant. But, I just know, things will turn out great for you."

"How do you know that? Are you some sort of future seer now?" I asked looking up at him, the slight edge in my voice was loud and clear.

"No. It is just a feeling." he smiled almost sadly at me. "You will be okay one day. I just know it."

I heaved a sigh before whispering, "I hope so, Jake. I really hope so."

–

Since I refused to go to the baby shower, which I thought was being held way too early. _She was only three months along for Christ sakes! _I had managed to keep Leah and Seth home with me while Charlie and Sue went to congratulate them. Charlie was about as happy as I was if he really wanted to be honest.

Leah and Seth both wanted me to go for a run with them since I hadn't phased for weeks. They were worried that I might be making it harder on myself for when I wanted to actually phase again. I still didn't want to go though. If I wanted to run, I would run in human form; nobody needed to listen to the mess that my mind was in. Instead of going for the run, Seth ordered a half a doze pizzas and Leah found every movie possible that she thought would be okay to watch. I was grateful for both of them.

We watched the entire Saw series before we heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

The jingling of keys as they were heard being put into the door, then the front door slamming shut. Charlie's heavy heavy footfalls followed quickly by Sue's light ones and her hushed angry whispers as she went. The loud thudding of Charlie jogging up the stairs then their bedroom door slamming closed.

The three of us had watched the sounds of our parents then looked at each other before shrugging.

Going back to our movie, which happened to be Hostel-we were avoiding any type of movie that mentioned love- and was about half way through; I tried to drowned out the muffled voices upstairs. Charlie was obviously pissed off for some reason and Sue didn't seem much happier. Then the sound of crying started and the sobs belonged to Sue. Leah went to get off of the sofa to go check on her mother when the front door flew open.

Our attention turned to the man standing in our front entry way. His face was streaked with tears, body trembling violently and some type of white plastic was clutched in his left hand. Taking a ragged breath that came out more of a sob, he tossed the object toward us and Seth caught it. I couldn't see it for Leah's head being in the way.

"What is this?" Seth muttered to no one in particular.

Leah snatched the object from him before screaming loud enough, I am sure the entire reservation heard.

My gaze went straight to where Sam was standing. Tears flowing down his broken, gorgeous face. I watched him crumple to the floor in a heap of heart breaking sobs.

_What has she done to him?_

* * *

**_AN: _**_So, that was the reason for the confusing previews everyone. I didn't want to give away anything just yet._

_Yeah, Bella and Paul are sorta flirty in this story. Sorry, I just love those two together. Forgive me!!!_

_No, Jacob does not love Bella in this story. Just so everyone is clear. They are more of a brother/sister relationship._

_Next chapter, is Sam's POV! Yay Sam! How I have missed you!_

_Anyways. Let's try for... **170** review by **this Sunday **and I will post Chapter Seven Early._

_Also, just so you all know. We had only written up to Chapter Eight and with Megs having to go back to help her mom out with the family business, I will be the only one coming up with the rest of this story. So any and all suggestions that you guys would like to give me would be great. _

_And I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and the great comments you all have been leaving me. It is great to hear what you all have to say.  
_

_Until next time everyone!_

**XoXo - Jenn&Megs ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Got the reviews in over night so... here it is Sam's POV!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

[Sam's POV]

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. _Red walls? Yeah, definitely not my bedroom._ Then I felt the something strong and warm wrapped around my chest. Looking down I saw a pair of arms holding onto me for dear life. It took me a minute to remember why I was here before it all came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

–_the night before–_

Getting ready for a baby shower was something I never thought would happen. Well, that was until I met Bella. But this wasn't for me and my Bella, this was for Emily and myself. I still couldn't believe she was pregnant. I was always so careful when it came to sex because we both knew we were not ready to start a family, even when I did want my forever with Emily. But things changed a few weeks back; the night I came home from work to a sobbing Emily clutching a pregnancy test. I was going to tell her to fuck off after I found out what her and that horrid mother of hers did to Bella at the beach earlier that day. But, when she showed me the test with the two pink lines on it... I completely forgot about Bella. That was until I saw her at Jake's when she ran away after telling the guys I was going to be a dad.

She looked so upset, so hurt. And the pain in my chest I felt after that almost killed me. Then after I had taken Emily out for dinner, we ran into Jake and Embry bringing Bella home. I could see her eyes that time. Her beautiful brown pools no longer had that twinkle or the light that could fill up an entire room. They were hallow, empty.. dead. I had done that to her. If I could have met Bella a couple months sooner, none of this would have happened. Don't get me wrong. I do love Emily but Bella is my world. If it weren't for Emily having my child, I most definitely wouldn't have been with her.

But, here I am. Decorating my backyard with blue and pink streamers and balloons. I didn't think these things happened until later in the pregnancy when you found out the sex of the baby but Emily's mother couldn't wait that long. All family and friends were invited. Even my Bella. I had Jake make sure to ask if she would be coming but she had told him no. It had been weeks since I had talked to her and it was killing me inside. Every time I got near her, she would run. It killed me that she couldn't even be in the same room as me anymore.

Emily's _lovely_ mother pulled me from my thoughts. "Stop daydreaming about that disgusting half breed. You are going to be fathering my grandchild and marrying my daughter soon. Stop being ridiculous about this Bella girl."

I bit my tongue from lashing out at her. She had no right to speak about Bella that way and she knew if it wasn't for the baby, my ass wouldn't be here right now.

I had just finished tying the balloons to the chair when the first people started showing up.

By the time we were suppose to start the baby shower, everyone had showed up. That was besides Bella, Leah and Seth.

Emily made us play ridiculous games and have the older women tell stories about their pregnancies. The entire time, my sight was focused on the side yard, praying that by some miracle; Bella would come running around the house and ask me to be with her. If she did, not to be a complete bastard or anything, I would leave Emily at the drop of a hat. I would take care of my child, yes, but I need my Bella.

After another hour of listening to these old women cackle and go on about how sore your nipples with be and how terrible moods swings happen, I get up to go into the house. A few of the guys follow me in and we all grab drinks from the kitchen. Standing around, we don't say anything, just stand. Drinking our sodas and looking down at the floor. I know they are not happy with me because of the way Bella is right now but I have no idea what I am suppose to do. Paul excuses himself to the bathroom, which no one even says anything; we only nod our heads.

I hated not talking to my friends. I had to break this silence.

"Guys... I'm sorry." I whisper.

Jake snorts but says nothing else. I know for a fact that he is beyond pissed at me. Hell, I promised I wouldn't hurt Bella. I haven't just hurt the love of my existence, I have destroyed her in their eyes.

I chance a look up at everyone and Jake is glaring at me. Embry looks at if his soda just broke his heart the way he is staring at it with tears in his eyes; the boy just has too soft of a heart. Quil isn't looking at me, hes looking down into the kitchen sink and has a grip on the counter top so tight his dark knuckles are pure white. And Jared, my best friend has his back to me.

I started to speak again but Paul yelling at me cuts me out before I can even start. Sighing, I sit my soda on the counter and make my way to the upstairs bathroom. Turning the corner, I go straight into the open door where Paul is standing with a disgusted look on his face.

"Dude, I'm so not touching the stick Emily peed on. _You_ get it out of the sink." Paul said, still looking down into the sink where the water was running over the plastic pregnancy test.

I sighed, shutting the water off and grabbed a wash cloth from the above shelf. Emily had said we need to keep it on the back of the vanity sink so we could see it every day and remind ourselves that we were to be parents. I thought it was stupid mainly because I didn't want something that had been peed on sitting on my bathroom counter but there was no arguing with Emily.

Picking up the little stick with the cloth, I wiped it off; then placed it back in its spot. That was until I noticed something was wrong with it. Picking back up, I brought it close to my face. _One line_. Fuck me.

"Paul look," I said holding the stick out for him to see.

He gave me a puzzled look before looking down. "Yes, I see. The stick that killed all hope in you having Bella." The words were spat at me. "Don't be rubbing the shit in anymore dude. We already want to rip your ass apart as it is."

"No," I shook my head. "One line. There were two on this fucking thing before it got in the water."

"What!?" Paul grabbed my hand and pulled it back up to look. "Are you fucking sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yes I am sure. I read the damn box nearly a hundred times! I fucking know that one line means the person isn't pregnant."

"Are you telling me that there never were two lines on it!?"

"There were..." I dragged the word out as I looked closer at the tiny screen. There was still a light swipe of pink below the other line. _No fucking way._ "She totally fucked me over dude."

I gripped the test in my hand and I was sure it was about to break. I could care less though. Running from the room I made my way to the backyard where everyone was still sitting around talking. I could hear the Paul calling after me but I didn't stop. I marched, tremors had taken my entire body over by now, out in front of everyone around Emily and that god-awful mother of hers. Ripping down the streamers and balloons, even a few chairs were tossed around in my wake. The whole pack were on my heels now as I pushed past people to get to the lying bitch. I saw Charlie from the corner of my eye grab Sue to keep her in her chair as he stood to come toward me.

When I reached Emily, she was raising a cup of punch to her lips. She looked terrified. I swatted the cup out of her hand and it when tumbling to the ground, punch poured into her lap; staining her dress. Her mother gasped along with her the other old ladies and a few of Emily's friends. With trembling hands Emily stood and grabbed my forearm in what she thought was a vice grip.

"Honey, what's the matter?" her eyes were pleading with me to calm down. I knew the look all too well. Too fucking bad it wouldn't work this time.

"What's the matter?" I roared. "You want to know what the fuck is the matter with me!? How about what is the matter with you!"

Emily's eyes grew wide and I noticed everyone had stopped talking and moving around us. "I don't know what you are talking about but we shouldn't be discussing anything in front of our guests."

I snorted. "I think they should hear your answer just as much as I should." Holding the test up in front of her face, her dark face paled. "Would you like to explain why the second line on this test washed away? "

"I-I can explain.." she sputtered.

"Right.. let me guess; this was the part where you told Bella that you would do anything to keep me with you. Isn't it? You lied to me so that I wouldn't be with Bella. I knew you were a bitch but.. fuck this is even low for you."

Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times before she dropped down into her chair.

"You snot-nosed little brat!" I was surprised that it was Sue that spoke. "Did you wretched mother put you up to this?"

Emily slowly nodded her head. "She was only trying to help me keep the man I love."

"It caused you to lose the man you love." I spat. "You honestly think I would stay with you if I had found out a couple month down the road when your stomach wasn't growing? If you do. You are sadly mistaken. Now because of you I might have lost the one person on this fucking reservation that could ever love me unconditionally. If I've lost her.. if Bella never speaks to me again because of this, I swear you will pay with this Emily. I fucking swear it." My voice was breaking and I could feel the tears filling my eyes. _Fuck, don't cry. Not in front of Emily. Don't show her how broken you are, you pathetic man._

Without another word to anyone, I took off into the woods. I knew I had to talk to her. The one person that really would love me no matter what. I had to at least try to get her to stay in the same room as me long enough to tell her.

I was running beside Charlie's car the entire way. I waited until him and Sue got into the house before I made my way over to the front door. I didn't knock, I didn't ring the door bell or even announce my presences. I threw the front door open, startling the three young wolves sitting on the couch. Bella locked eyes with me almost the instant she turned around. Tossing the pregnancy test toward the couch, not really aiming for any one of them. I saw Seth grab it. The last thing I remember was hearing the scream before I collapsed on the floor.

–_present–_

Remembering everything that had happened last night brought me to tears again. To think that Emily was heartless enough to try and take away the one thing that could truly make me happy in this life killed me. She said she loved me. How could someone that loved you do something like that to you?

The arms around my chest tightened then I felt soft fingers brushing the wetness away from my cheeks. Her comforting voice was like hearing an angel.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I promise everything is okay." Bella whispered. "Please stop crying, baby. I am right here and I promise you I am not going anywhere."

* * *

_**AN: **Finally!_

_Anyways, so this was actually based on something that happened to my friend Ryan. His ex actually went far enough to fake a pregnancy test so he would stay with her. Only difference was, he wasn't with all of their friends/family when he found out the truth and he didn't have someone waiting to love him after it all went down._

_You all can hate Emily even more now! Well, in this story only. In the Twilight saga I love her._

_Bella finally gets to step up and take what is rightfully hers now. Woohoo!_

_From here out there will be very little Emily and plenty of Bella/Sam lovin', I swear!_

_I should be posting Chapter Eight either on Wednesday or possibly earlier, just depends on the feedback we get. ^^_

_Keep up all of the lovely reviews._

_Until next time everyone!_

**XoXo - Jenn&Megs**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN:_** I am sooo sorry it has taken me this long to update.

My laptop decided it wanted to crash and I lost everything. So, I have been trying to find my flash drive with the chapters on them but it has seemed to disappear...

My luck is just terrible and I am so sorry about the wait.

* * *

_**Previously: **Remembering everything that had happened last night brought me to tears again. To think that Emily was heartless enough to try and take away the one thing that could truly make me happy in this life killed me. She said she loved me. How could someone that loved you do something like that to you? _

_The arms around my chest tightened then I felt soft fingers brushing the wetness away from my cheeks. Her comforting voice was like hearing an angel._

"_Shh, it's okay baby. I promise everything is okay." Bella whispered. "Please stop crying, baby. I am right here and I promise you I am not going anywhere."

* * *

_

_**AN:** And so... here is Sam's POV again. I missed having him around.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

[Sam's POV]

Hearing Bella say that made my sobs come even harder. She did want me. Even after how horrible I have treated her, she still wants me. I pulled her on top of me, wrapping my arms around her slender frame, I buried my face in her gorgeous mahogany locks; inhaling the glorious scent that I have only dreamed about these past weeks. It felt so unreal, though. Just yesterday, Bella was doing everything in her power to stay away from me and I was on baby-daddy-lock-down which the wicked bitch of the west and her flying monkey of a mother. I mumbled into her hair and I knew she couldn't understand me, I couldn't even make out my words.

"What did you say?" Bella asked, pulling her head up to look at me.

I was immediately drawn into her brown eyes. They were still lifeless orbs that looked nothing like the first day I met her. With her pale skin I also noticed the dark purple circles under her eyes that showed she hasn't slept much either. It was all my fault. She was suffering because of me. I should have known right away that Emily would have pulled some stupid shit. It was all a little too strange for Emily to come out that she was pregnant on the same day I had planned to end thing with her.

"I.. I am so sorry, Bella. Please.. just.. don't leave me." I sobbed as I crushed her to my chest again. Bella stroked my hair and whispered little nothing to me the entire time I cried. It was weird. I am a twenty year old man and until last night, it had been the first time I've cried since I was a child. I guess when you are truly in love with someone you just don't care to keep up the tough guy facade anymore.

After awhile I calmed down and got my breathing back to normal. Bella held me still, not losing the grip she had on me even a little; I was at home. "Please, Bella, I have to know..." I whispered after I minute.

I felt her lips press light to my chest, just above my heart before she raised her head once again to look at me. "What is it, baby?"

"Do you love me, Bella? Even after all this shit I have put you through?" My deep voice was airy and broke in several parts of my sentence. I was completely broken at the moment and her answer would be the only thing to make me even feel as if I were going to be okay.

Bella had her bottom lip sucked into her mouth and was worrying it with her teeth. I watched her search my eyes for a moment before she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. It was soft and gentle and sent a spark through my entire being. She pulled back slightly, her eyes still closed and lips still in their perfect pout; I couldn't resist her any longer. It was my turn to lean into her. Taking her full bottom lip between mine, I let the tip of my tongue grace over it, hoping to soothe any of the pain she might of caused it, from her biting it. She tasted like strawberries. Ripe juicy strawberries that you can get at the first of the summer. Moaning softly, Bella pressed her lips to mine; harder this time, moving her hairs straight to my short hair and fisting her tiny hands into my onyx locks. She didn't ask for permission into my mouth, her hot little tongue pushed its way into my mouth and started exploring. My right hand went straight to the nape of her neck, so I could tilt her head to give me better access; my left hand going to her backside, cupping her soft flesh that was covered by a thin pair of shorts. When my hand started its upward journey, I was shocked back into reality by someone clearing their throat.

Looking over to the right, Bella and I came face-to-face with a smirking Leah. I groaned and Bella huffed as she rolled off of me and curled into my side while mumbling, "I wish I had my own room."

Leah just smiled even wider. "Not that I don't love to see my sister is finally getting her man, but I swear to god Sam, if your hand would have went any further I probably would have punched you."

Bella growled at her. "You will not touch Sam, Leah."

"No I wont touch him, Bells. But. He does have some explaining to do since we didn't get any real answers last night." Leah spoke with a serious tone in her voice and a narrowed glare in my direction.

I sighed. "I promise I will tell you all everything." Turning back to Bella, I pulled her chin up so she was looking at me. "I really am sorry sweetheart. Believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, ever. I love you too damn much to do anything to purposely hurt you."

Bella's face lit up. Propping herself up on her elbows, she kissed me deeply once again only to pull away after a moment. "I love you too, baby. I am going to go get breakfast made and get the family downstairs. Go clean up then you can eat and tell us everything."

I nodded my head and with another quick peck on the lips, Bella jumped over me and headed out of the bedroom.

–

We spent hours sitting around the kitchen table, eating and talking about what has happened on both of our ends. Charlie was still furious about me not leaving Emily sooner but Bella was quick to tell him that I was doing the right thing. Sue was beyond pissed at her niece, she couldn't believe Emily would go so low to hurt both Bella and myself. I could though. The women was seriously twisted.

The entire time we ate, Bella held my left hand under the table. After being away from her so long, this small amount of contact was amazing. I would brush my thumb across her knuckles and she would give my fingers a quick squeeze. The smile she was wearing all morning, really did seem like it lite the entire room up and knowing that I was the one making her smile that way; had me smiling like an idiot.

Once Charlie thought I was done explaining myself and had thrown every question at me that a father should be asking... he let us leave the kitchen table. After Bella had got dressed and ready for the day, she went with me to go get clean clothes from my house. Which turned out to be a terrible idea. I heard her before I saw her. We had just stepped out of Sue's car when the front door was thrown open and out ran a furious Emily. Her dark face was flushed with angry and her eyes were locked on my and Bella's intertwined hands.

Emily fumed and stomped toward us. Grabbing both of our wrists she tried to pull our hands apart, only successfully making her look dumb and making she squeal like a child that isn't getting her way.

"So this is where you were last night!?" Emily screeched. "Instead of talking to me like a gown up you ran away and hooked up with your oh so precious Isabella." The way she spat Bella's name made my entire body tremble. None of this was Bella's doing.

I was about to speak up but before I could Bella ripped her hand from mine and was towering over Emily in a second. "Excuse me?"

Emily audibly swallowed. "Y-you heard me... you are just as much of a slut as him!" she pointed an accusing finger at me.

Bella pulled her fist back as if to hit her but I grabbed her raised hand and pulled her to my chest. "Baby, don't. Shes not worth it." I whispered in her ear, trying to calm Bella down.

"No! I don't care what she says about me but to assume that you came over just to.. _fuck me_, is what pisses me off!" Her voice was much louder than I would have liked and I noticed the curtains in the neighbors front window was slightly pulled back and old Ms. Grady was watching our exchange.

Emily snorted. "I know Sam. If he wasn't here trying to get with me than he must have gotten it from someone else and by the looks of you two, it would seem you're the one he picked."

A growl ripped through my chest before I could hold it back. Emily jumped and gave a slight gasp in response to it, making Bella double over laughing. The tremors racking my body were only getting worse and Bella making this a joke wasn't helping me any. She seemed to sense my feeling because she turned toward me instantly and cupped my cheek with her tiny hand. "Sam, honey, calm down. We don't need you phasing in front of the nosy neighbors. The old lady would probably have a heart attack seeing my sexy man burst into a giant wolf in our driveway."

A gave a small chuckle and kissed the inside of her wrist. She was right. Calming myself enough to speak again, I turned to address Emily. "We are here only so I can change clothes. I will let you stay the next couple of days to get your things moved out but, I would like you out before the weekend." Emily opened her mouth to say something but I held my hand up to stop her. "We both knew that this was coming anyways. Even if I hadn't imprinted on Bella. But, that shit you pulled was beyond low, even for you. I'm done, I don't want you in my life anymore Emily."

Emily dropped her head in defeat. "I am sorry for my actions Sam. I wish I could take them back if I knew that I could keep you as mine."

"I was never truly yours, Emily. My destiny and life lays with Bella. It always has, I just didn't know it yet. So, please... respect my last wishes of you. Let us be and please get your things from my home." Emily nodded her head before walking toward her car. "I will send some of the guys over to help you with your things tomorrow."

"Thanks," she whispered as she shut her car door.

We watched her back out of the drive way and turn down the street. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. Holding her close to me, I felt at home. Going into my house, I went up to my room I once shared with Emily, to get some clean clothes for the day. All I could think about was that now I could continue on with my life and nothing would stop me from my Bella now.

I finally felt at peace.

* * *

_**AN: **There it is. Chapter Eight. I am working on Chapter Nine and I am not sure when it will be posted because school started this week. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please forgive me for the delay!_

**XoXo - Jenn**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously: **We watched her back out of the drive way and turn down the street. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. Holding her close to me, I felt at home. Going into my house, I went up to my room I once shared with Emily, to get some clean clothes for the day. All I could think about was that now I could continue on with my life and nothing would stop me from my Bella now._

_I finally felt at peace.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

[Bella's POV]

The pack had Emily out of Sam's house the very next day. Sam wanted to go back to his own home but when he walked in and all he could smell was Emily's scent, we went to work on airing the house out. Leah, Sue and I took the liberty of completely redecorating the house for him as well. With Sam's approvals, of course, we changed most things in his home. He said he didn't want to walk in his own house and have everything remind him of Emily. The second bedroom was slighting smaller than the room he shared with _her_ and we thought it was perfect to make it into his new master bedroom. After three weeks of painting, re-carpeting the floors, moving furniture and shopping for all new linens; Sam was ready to move back into his own house.

The first night he was back at his home, killed me. I was used to sleeping in the same bed with him every night for these past few weeks. But, when I laid down tonight; my bed felt cold. I missed his warmth, his presence, hell, I even missed the soft little snore he has and the slight smile on his face as he sleeps. Half way through the night, I found myself standing outside of Sam's house. I didn't even think it through before I left my house, I just, needed to be near my Sam.

Not wanting to wake him at this late of an hour, I used the spare key under the eve to let myself in. Once inside, I inhaled deeply; taking in the woodsy scent from all of the guys and the slight twang of the week old paint that still lingered in the air. Taking careful steps, I made my way up the stairs and into the once quest room now turned master bedroom, and stepped inside the slightly opened door.

He was truly a god among men. Sam was sprawled out on his stomach across his oversized king bed. The side of his face was pressed lightly into his silk-covered pillowcase. The blood red silk sheet covered only his perfectly bubbled backside, that I have come to love watching as he walks past me. His muscled legs were stretched out as far as they could and his toes were hanging over the foot of the bed.

And I couldn't just stand there anymore.

I was at the edge of the bed in the blink of an eye.

Ever so softly, I brushed the hair from his forehead. Winching when he started to stir, I pulled my hand away and held my breath. I really didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful. One he stopped moving, I ran the tip of my index finger over his brow and down the side of his temple to his cheek. I wasn't paying attention to anything but my finger as it made the journey over the soft but strong features of his face, I hadn't heard his breathing speed up or even that his heart had started to beat faster. When his eyes snapped open, I froze.

His dark eyes looked up into mine and it was like a magnet in my chest was pulling me. Before I knew it, I was in bed beside him, cradling his face in my small hands. Softly I pressed my lips to his, not expecting his to react; I just needed to kiss him. But he did react. He pulled me on top of him, burying his hands into my mahogany locks; holding my face firmly to his.

When we needed to breathe, Sam moved to kissing my jaw and neck. He spoke between kisses. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

I let out a airy whimper, "I missed you."

"Oh god," he groaned continuing his assault on my skin. "I missed you too, baby. I missed you too."

Planting my legs on either side of his hips, I gave a small push into his groin. He growled into the skin of my neck making me moan. "More," I whispered.

He moved his hands from my hair to my hips, pressing my heated core down into his very obvious arousal. The soft growl that was coming from his chest was doing things to me. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. He set a slow pace of rubbing me against his covered erection. Again, I whispered, "More."

Grabbing onto the bottom of my shirt, he pulled away from me enough to discard it onto the floor beside his bed. He pause I moment, taking in the view of me, clad only in a pair of boy shorts. I could feel the familiar blush creep up my face and went to cover myself from his eyes. His hands stopped me before I was even able to cover myself. "Don't," he whispered. "Don't ever cover yourself around me. You're perfect."

His words didn't help with my blush any, making he chuckle as he watched it spread. "Lord, it goes all the way to the top of your breasts." Only making my face flame even more. "Its beautiful, Bella. You're beautiful."

I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You're beautiful." I whispered against his lips.

"Bella," he whined. "Me being beautiful makes me feel very, unmanly."

I rolled my eyes at him before grinding myself down on his still growing erection. "Mmm, by what I am feeling. Honey, everything about you screams masculinity."

He groaned, "Ugh, you're killing me here babe." Before he wrapped one of his large hands into my hair and crashed my lips to his.

There was nothing slow or gentle about this kiss. Our teeth knocked together a few times, our breathing was heavy and Sam even bite my bottom lip, almost bringing blood a few times. I couldn't care less though. I loved his man and at the moment, I just wanted to be as close as possible to him, feel every inch of his warm flesh against mine.

I had just moved one of my hands from his chest and was headed south when the bedroom door flew open. Shocking both of us out of our lusted filled stated, we turned to face the door only to come face to face with my very pissed off father. His face was almost purple from his anger and his entire body was vibrating. Sam grabbed the sheet that was between the two of us and wrapped it around my bare upper body before sliding me to his side, putting himself between me and an extremely angry Charlie.

Sam stood from the bed, giving me the perfect view of his luscious bottom, only clad is a pair of black boxer briefs. I could feel my own arousal growling from the sight and Sam gave me a warning look over his shoulder before turning to Charlie.

"Charlie, I swear it isn't what it looks like." Sam sputtered.

Peaking around Sam, I saw my father fold his arms over his chest. "Really? Well, it looks like you were about to get in my _under aged_ daughter's pants." He spat.

Sam shook his head. "I swear, it was only kissing. We just got a little lost in the moment."

"And if I hadn't came in when I did, he would have been too far gone to be responsible. What would you have done if you both were too _lost in the moment_ and forgot protection? You already had one little slip up and thought you had another women pregnant. I don't want my seventeen year old baby pregnant because you couldn't keep your hormones in check, Sam."

I didn't want Sam to take the fall for this. It was my fault. "Charlie. Dad. Don't blame this on Sam. I am the one that came over here because I couldn't sleep and I just needed to be around him. I promise I didn't come here with intentions of doing anything more than just sleep beside him. I should have told you where I was and I shouldn't have asked Sam for more. I'm sorry, dad."

"W-what?" Charlie shook his head. "Don't try and take the blame for this grown man taking advantage of you-"

I cut him off. "He wasn't taking advantage of me dad. I wanted it and I was the one that started it. None of this was Sam's fault."

"So, you're telling me that my baby girl came to her boyfriends house to just sleep but ended up half naked, on top of him in his bed?"

"Well, saying it like that makes it sound really bad."

"Because it looked bad!"

I sighed. "I know I probably did look bad.."

"It did Bella. What would have happened if one of your pack brothers had walked in instead of me? Or even Sue? We were worried about you. I came to make sure you were doing okay and all I found was an empty bed. I knew you were probably here but to think you were about to … have _sex_ with Sam, which I will point out that you haven't known him for very long. And you're not worried about your actions, at all! You could have gotten pregnant if you were careless!"

"No, I'm on the pill, Charlie. You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant anytime soon." I mumbled softly.

"Why on earth would you be on the pill? You're still a kid.. the only reason you would be on it would be because.." he started shaking head. "No, I will not think that my baby is sexually active. Its not possible."

I threw my arms up in the air and groaned. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. In a few months I will be a legal adult. And I will not lie to you dad, I have had sex before. Renee wanted me to be safe and prepared just in case. I've been on the pill since I was fourteen..."

Charlie held his hand up. "Just, stop. I don't want to know anymore. You will always be my baby girl and I don't want to know about her sex life." He turned his gaze to Sam. "Put pants on. Bella, put your shirt back on. I will be sleeping in the next room. You can stay tonight but I am not letting you two sleep in the same bed without someone else around. Its not that I don't trust you two, I just don't trust teenage hormones. I know how they can get when you're young and in love, I was that way with your moth.."

"Oh god, please don't finish that sentence. We will put clothes on. Just please don't." I begged.

Charlie actually laughed at that. "Now you know how I felt. This is only for tonight you two. I let it slide at my house because I was within hearing range. But, if I hear anything besides breathing, snoring or Bella's sleep talking; I wont hesitate to drag Bella back home. Understood?"

We both nodded as Charlie turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Both of us hurried and put our clothes on and rested into bed. I curled up on my side, resting my head against his chest and Sam wrapped his long arm around my body, holding me firmly to him. I was at home right here.

I just wish Charlie wouldn't have broken up our little moment earlier. Now I was frustrated and Sam was going to have a very bad case of blue balls for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**AN: **I know it has been awhile since I have updated. With my laptop crashing and school starting, I've been having troubles getting enough inspiration__ to rewrite the lost chapters._

_This is not what the original chapter was going to be. I am hoping that Meags had the chapters saved on her computer but I haven't been able to get a hold of her lately. Hopefully I can get the chapters back and get them posted soon and get back to the normal update schedule. But, I am trying to get it all done right now._

_Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter and I will try and get a real chapter out soon._

**XoXo - Jenn**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously: **We both nodded as Charlie turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Both of us hurried and put our clothes on and rested into bed. I curled up on my side, resting my head against his chest and Sam wrapped his long arm around my body, holding me firmly to him. I was at home right here._

_I just wish Charlie wouldn't have broken up our little moment earlier. Now I was frustrated and Sam was going to have a very bad case of blue balls for the rest of the night.

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**

[Sam's POV]

I couldn't believe Charlie had walked in on that. I couldn't believe that Bella had just shown up at my house last night. But what I really couldn't believe was that she had jumped me.

Dear god, the women is dangerous.

That was the first time in years that I've seen Charlie angry enough to come close to phasing. When I saw his face purplish-red, his normal brown eyes a deep black and that vein in his forehead pulsating. I thought for sure that I was going to be ripped apart. And to make matters worse, Bella took the blame. Ending in both Charlie and I finding out that Bella is not innocent and than hearing Charlie start talking about _his_ sex life was too much.

Yeah, that defiantly got rid of my problem below my waist. Just to think of Charlie having sex with anyone makes me want to clean my own brain with bleach. I am sure Bella was thinking the same thing at the time.

The next day, Charlie pulled a very miffed Bella out of my house. Her adorable scowl was in place the entire time I watched from my living room window. It had only been an hour or so before a group of chuckling teenage boys burst through my front door and planted themselves in front of my television. Paul came out of my kitchen with a large mixing bowl full of my cereal.

"What the hell dude? Do you ever eat at home?" I asked, glaring at him.

Paul just shrugged and mumbled a "Sometimes" around a mouth full of the sugary crunch berries.

_Fucker, those are my favorite._

He just flopped down on the floor beside Quil and continued to shovel the colored puffs of cereal into his mouth. "So, why did Bella and Charlie come home so pissed off this morning?" he asked.

I groaned. "Really dude, its bad enough you're eating my food. At least you could wait until your mouth wasn't full before you fucking open it!"

Paul just rolled his eyes at me and continued stuffing his face.

"Bella came over last night. She couldn't sleep. I guess. We sorta got carried away with a kiss and Charlie caught us." I shrugged.

"You fucked my innocent Bella!?" Jacob roared and delivered a very rough punch to my shoulder.

I rubbed the sting in my shoulder and growled. "She is not your Bella, Jacob. And no. I didn't fuck her! Not that it is any of your damned business anyways!"

"Geez," Jacob exclaimed. "Dude. You need to calm down. I was only joking. I know it isn't really any of my business but she is my best friend."

"I know," I sighed. "Sorry I snapped. I know you are only being the big brother to her you always have been but, no I wouldn't disrespect Bella by 'fucking' her. I love her and I would never just take her the first time I was actually alone with her. I'm not that kind of man."

"It's okay man..." he trailed off.

***

"So, how much trouble did you get in once you were home?" I asked, my brow furrowed already knowing it had been a fun conversation for her.

Bella simply shrugged her shoulders and pulled that damned lollipop out of her mouth with an audible pop making me groan. _Fuck, she is going to kill me one day._ "Actually, he wasn't to hard on me. He did use the words 'disappointed' and 'irresponsible' a lot though."

My brow reminded furrowed at her laid back attitude toward this. "So he did even yell at you? You're not grounded or anything either? I cannot believe the chief went so easy on you.. sort of scares me to have my talk with him later." Maybe he is holding out all of his anger for me? Fuck I hope not. Charlie maybe a middle aged chief of police in tiny ass La Push, Washington, but, he still scares the hell outta me.

_Maybe its because he could go wolf on your ass faster than you could blink, ever think of that dumbass?_

_**Oh shut up!**_

"Excuse me?" Bella whipped her head around and glared daggers at me.

"What?" I asked dumbly. _Shit did I actually say that out loud?_

"Yes you said that out loud you fucker! What the hell did I do!?" she half shrieked.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her back into my lap before she could leave. "Baby I wasn't talking to you. I was having a mental argument and I guess I answered myself out loud.." I smiled sheepishly hoping _she_ wouldn't go wolf on me. _Then again maybe..._

"Talking to yourself? And you answered yourself too?" The sheepish grin stayed put on my lips and Bella laughed. "Honey, if you are answering yourself, you might need to get some help." She patted my cheek before hoping off my lap and heading out of the room.

"Hey! I am perfectly sane!" Her simple response to that was another laugh and 'Sure honey'. "I love you too!" I called as I heard the front door of my house close.

***

I felt a soft touch on my face before it moved down my neck and onto my chest. Then the touch was gone but only for a second.. I shot straight up when I felt something soft and warm wrap its self around my cock. They sat Bella beside the sofa with her tiny hand down my shorts stroking my now growing dick. She gave me a wicked little grin before getting up to her knees and pulled down my basketball shorts.

My cock sprang free from the confides of the shorts and bobbed heavily just below my belly button. Bella was watching my body with lidded eyes, her little tongue darting repeatedly over her lips like she was a starving women that had just found food. Without hesitating, she wrapped her tiny hand around my length and grave a couple swift strokes causing my eyes to roll back in my head. She ran her thumb across the underside of my head making me growl out her name.

"Bella..." I whispered when her movements stopped.

I could hear something far away moving around. "Sam!"

"Bella?" I murmured.

"Sam!"

I groaned trying to hear who it was.

"Sam! Wake up man!" A gruff voice shouted in my face causing my eyes to snap open. _Oh for fucks sake._

"Damnit." I grumbled under my breath. "All a fucking dream. God damnit."

"Sam dude, stop talking to yourself, we have problems."

I looked up to see a very worried Embry standing above me.

"What problems?" I demanded upon seeing his face.

"One of _them_ crossed the boarder. Bella was on patrol..." and that was all I heard before I was out the door.

I didn't stop, I just ran as fast as I could. I jumped over a fallen tree and into the woods, phasing in midair. As soon as I was in wolf form my mind was bombarded with worried yells, shouted orders and the image of my beautiful Bella laying on the ground, naked and bleeding.

* * *

_**AN:**_ I know it has been awhile now and I'm sorry for that.

I'm not going to say when I will update next because I am not sure when I will be. But I will promise it wont be as long of a wait as this last time.

For the long wait I threw in Sam's little dream there just for a taste of lemony goodness. Sorry it wasn't a full blown(ha) lemon but it is just so fun to tease the poor man.

Anyways..... please leave your reviews, I love to hear from everyone that reads.

**Up next... the Cullen family comes into the picture.**


	11. Author's note

Author's note...

Since the last chapter of _Before He Whispered Her Name_ I have gotten nearly 30 messages from people saying they were no longer going to read my stories. From over 300 alerts that the story had is now down to 28. Mostly people are saying that they are not interested and some are talking about how I never edit or proof read before posting. I asked almost everyone if they would continue reading if I would have everything edited and fixed but they all said no.

I know there are a few that haven't given me any negative responses and that want me to continue writing but as of right now, I don't think I am going to finish writing anything. I've been sort of depressed lately anyways and just reading all of this negativity toward my stuff sorta just put the final nail in the coffin so to speak.

As some people know from talking to me is that I had a really rough year last year. I had a total of nine family members pass away in the time of 2 months and I also lost a very close friend in April and then my best friends dad passed away in May. My friend that passed, her mom asked me over yesterday for a lunch and to catch up because we hadn't spoken since the funeral. I went over to her house and nothing had changed. My friend's shoes were still by the front door and her jacket still on the coat rack. And for a moment the thought, 'Ashlee is home!' popped into my head before I realized what I was actually thinking. So instead of having lunch with her mom yesterday, I ended up sitting on her bed with her mom crying because it finally hit me that she and everyone else isn't coming back.

I had call my mom to pick the kids up from their dad's house because I was such a mess. Then when I finally got home, I check on the kids and then opened my laptop and click my email inbox only to be greeted with all of those messages.

So, with all that rambling done I just wanted to say that I wont be posting anything any time soon and I am really sorry to those who did want to read. I guess I I will listen to one of the comment that said I should stick to reading the originals instead of trying to write my own...

-Jenn.


	12. Author's note two

Author's note two...

So, not only have a lot of you messaged me about being upset that I don't want to write anymore.. my big sister screamed at me. After talking to everyone on here, I know I didn't reply to everyone cause there were seriously too many messages to respond to, I came to a decision. Some of you already know it because I did reply. So... I will continue writing. But I will not be posting for awhile. I am giving myself some me/family time. I don't exactly know when I will post again but I promise that I will finish my stories. Hell, if I get that excitement for writing again, I might post the Harry Potter story I had been working on.

Just please, give me some time to let me get things back to normal.

-Jenn


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: This chapter is shorter than normal and a REAL UPDATE. I know, right. But, also don't get your hopes up in thinking that I am completely back now. Read the bottom AN, please.

* * *

  
**

_**Previously: **"Sam dude, stop talking to yourself, we have problems." _

_I looked up to see a very worried Embry standing above me._

"_What problems?" I demanded upon seeing his face._

"_One of them crossed the boarder. Bella was on patrol..." and that was all I heard before I was out the door._

_I didn't stop, I just ran as fast as I could. I jumped over a fallen tree and into the woods, phasing in midair. As soon as I was in wolf form my mind was bombarded with worried yells, shouted orders and the image of my beautiful Bella laying on the ground, naked and bleeding.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

[Sam's POV]

"What the fuck happened here!?" I demanded. Phasing mid-step and checking over my Bella for injuries.

There was Bella, laying unmoving bleeding in front of me. I was scared to death to actually move her for fear of hurting her more. Looking closer I could see the deep but fading bruises on her upper arms, the prints and shape of the marks were human but the stench around the area was most definitely from those disgusting leeches. Her right leg was broken and there was a small bone sticking out of the front of her shin. Her abdomen had a gash in it that just kept bleeding. Paul was sitting in front of her with his shirt pressed to her chest where I can only assume was another open wound. It was the first time I had ever seen Paul close to tears.

Hell I was in tears.

We needed to get her help before it was... no. I wouldn't say it.

"Someone give me a phone and a damned shirt, I need to stop this bleeding!" I shouted to no one really just trying to get someone to actually move from their stunned positions.

Seth walked up behind me and dropped his phone in my lap before going in to press his shirt to his step sister's stomach. His body was trembling with his silent sobs.

I dialed a number that I had memorized just for times like this. After the second ring someone answers.

"Doctor Cullen, how can I help you?" The leech spoke in a purely professional voice.

"Leech... err, Carlisle. We need help." I stated. It had been close to a year since we had to call for his help with medical issues. That was right after Paul phased and he thought that he wasn't breakable anymore. To bad his motorcycle hit that patch of ice and threw his about fifty feet and broke his back from the impact of landing on a rock at the bottom of the cliffs. "A … vampire attacked one of my pack members and I don't know if.. please?" I begged.

"I am on my way. Call your boys off so Edward and I can pass." He spoke quickly and hung up.

There was no need to call anyone off because everyone was here right now.

I leaned down beside Bella's face and held her head in my hands and whispered my love to her. I was scared to death right now. My baby was completely broken right now and I could do nothing about it. I was just trying to figure out who the fuck would do this and why she had phased back to begin with. She knew she was stronger when she was phased especially against a leech.

I heard them before I smelled them. But trust me, I could smell them well before they reached us. The doctor's 'son' arrived first and was instantly looking her over. His hand were trembling almost as bad as mine were and I knew that at any moment I could lose my cool and explode but I couldn't pull myself away from Bella and I knew I could still get away from her fast enough that I wouldn't harm her. The boy that was looking over Bella at the moment growled at me and I was a little pissed that he did so. What the fuck had I done to him?

"If you're going to lose your shit then leave." he growled.

The fuck? How.. wait, aw hell. Fucking mind reader. _Stay out of my head!_

"Carlisle!" the boy bellowed.

"Edward, keep pressure on the wounds. We need to get her back to the house. You're fastest. Run." The doctor spoke with deep concern in his voice.

Edward had my Bella up in his arms and running before any of us could react. I was the first to follow him with Carlisle, Seth and the rest of the pack right behind me.

I watched as Edward's form disappeared. Pushing myself faster, I leaped over the fallen trees and the muddy areas of the forest floor; trying my hardest to catch up with the leech that now had my imprint's broken body in his arms. It felt like forever by the time I had reached the house and Carlisle was close behind me. He ran straight through the front door and up the stairs. His mate was waiting at the staircase for the rest of us but I couldn't stop to make pleasantries right now.

By the time I had gotten to the room that my Bella was in, Edward and Carlisle had her naked body covered in a white sheet and an IV hooked to her right arm. Carlisle was currently stitching up her wounds. To hear the heart monitor beating with strong beats made me almost cry. I thought for sure that I was going to lose her when I came up on her bloodied body.

Edward grabbed the breathing tube and placed it in her nose. Bella seemed to flinch when his hand came in contact with her nose. He and Carlisle gave slight chuckles at this, murmuring about it was good that she responded to their scent still. Carlisle finished stitching her up and I let a snarl rip free from my chest when I saw his stick his finger in his mouth and then rub it across her wounds.

"Easy Sam. It is only to help the wounds seal. Venom heals things and closes off open areas on humans. I only did it to help so we can get the stitches out without them getting grown over." Carlisle explained.

"Wont venom kill her, she is a wolf?!"

Edward curled his lip at me, his teeth exposed. "Now you're worried about hurting her when you set there holding her and you knew you could have phased at any moment!"

"Fuck you, leech! I wouldn't have hurt her. She is my imprint. I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to." I spat.

"Really? Well, if what is going on in her mind right now is true then you have hurt her." he spat.

"What are you talking about!?" I demanded. Leah grabbed onto my shoulder when I started to step forward. "Calm down Sam."

Edward gave a dark laugh, "All I am seeing right now is you telling Bella here you have a girlfriend. Her crying night after night while," he waved his at Leah. "That girl held her." I turned to gaze to Bella and watched her calm face flash a quick grimace. "Now she is dreaming of you smiling like an idiot announcing becoming a father. She's in tears again, for days."

"Stop," I whispered. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Please.."

"And she is being comforted by those two while she sees you again smiling, but this time you are holding another women." Edward spoke in a calm voice. "Now all I am seeing are hunter green eyes and a bright smile. Them joking around and passing flirty comments to one another. Hugging, soft kisses being passed between the two. Him holding her while she pours her heart out to him." He turned his head toward someone behind me cocking his head to the side. "You love her."

I whipped my head around in time to see Paul dropped his eyes to the floor.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, this chapter isn't how I wanted it to go but meh, I promised to update when I could write again so I thought I should write while I actually felt like it. And teah, I left it there. Everyone of you know that I love to stop with a cliffy even if it is a small one. At least this one isn't like last chapter. ^^;

I would say I'm going to update again soon but I honestly don't know when it will be. I'm actually trying to finish some things with my other friends right now for our close friend's funeral. He OD'd on Friday afternoon and we were the only family he has besides his brother that is in prison, so if any of you could pray for his brother it would be great because we still aren't sure if they will let him attend the service or not.

Anyways, I just want to say thanks to everyone that left me all the great messages. They did help me think about some things. And I am sorry if I didn't respond to everyone. But I did try to.

**XoXo – Jenn**


	14. Chapter 12

Previously: _"Stop," I whispered. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Please.."_

"_And she is being comforted by those two while she sees you again smiling, but this time you are holding another women." Edward spoke in a calm voice. "Now all I am seeing are hunter green eyes and a bright smile. Them joking around and passing flirty comments to one another. Hugging, soft kisses being passed between the two. Him holding her while she pours her heart out to him." He turned his head toward someone behind me cocking his head to the side. "You love her."_

_I whipped my head around in time to see Paul dropped his eyes to the floor.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve**

[Paul's POV]

"Not in the way you think. She is my sister."

Edward snorted, "The comments you've made to her during class weren't exactly platonic."

"It was us joking around. Everyone knows how we are towards each other." I growled back when Sam snarled at me. "You know it's not like that, Sam."

"Then why is he seeing her kissing you!?" he bellowed.

My entire body vibrated with the growl that came out of my chest. "Because she was hurting and I was there for her when you weren't!"

"So, what? You just took advantage of my imprint when she was in a bad time. Is kiss all you did? Or did you fuck her too while she was in that fucked up state?" Sam had stepped closer to me, he face right in mine and I was now standing to my full height. Fucker still had a good five inches on me.

"I didn't take advantage of her... I only did what she asked me to do." I whispered in a deadly voice.

Sam curled his top lip. "You admit it!"

"I didn't admit to doing shit!" I shouted, "The only thing I did was hold her when she asked me to. She was hurting Sam, she wanted to feel like someone cared, other than her family." Sighing, I growled out in frustration when I noticed Sam was still vibrating. "You know what? Fuck it. I love her, is that what you wanted to hear? That I love the women that is destined to be your soul mate. The women that forgave you after she went through hell because she thought that she would never have a chance with you. I. Love. Her. I cant change how I feel and I don't want to."

When Sam bared his teeth at me I just sighed again and walked out of the house. I guess Bella was right, you can love someone so much that it hurts especially when the person you love has someone else.

***

I wasn't exactly sure where I had ended up that first night. I just knew that I couldn't stay in La Push right now. Don't think I don't care about Bella. Because I truly do love her but I could just sit there and watch as she possibly di.. I cant even think that. It sucked. I wanted her to be better. I wanted her to be okay. But I couldn't stay.

The guys understood why I needed to get away for awhile. Well, Sam didn't care. I wasn't even going to tell him but the fucker was eavesdropping on my conversation. He flat out told me he was happy I was leaving. I would come back though. I just needed to clear my head. I was going to go visit some of my family that lived on the rez that Emily is from.

When I finally let myself take a rest, I found a dry spot under a pine tree and curled myself up as much as I possibly could. I sent up a silent prayer. _Please don't take Bella away from me. I need her more than I've ever needed anyone. Don't take her away from me God. _I whispered it in my mind just before I fell asleep.

***

[Bella's POV]

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound and something was shoved up my nose. _Ugh! Not another hospital!_

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head sharply to my left. Bad idea. My head throbbed and I felt dizzy. "Fuck.."

"Oh thank God!" Sam murmured and buried his face in my hair. "I thought I had lost you."

"What are you talk about Sam? And why the hell am I in a hospital? What happened?" I asked trying to get him to look at me.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. "Bella, you almost bled to death because some leech tried to kill you."

"Oh." Was all I could respond with.

"You really don't remember?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"The last thing I remember was having dinner with you last night." Sam gave me a pained look. "What?"

"Bella, you've been in a coma for the last month." Sam whispered in a pained voice. "I thought I had lost you for good."

The smell of salt filled my senses as Sam turned his face away from me. "A month?" I whispered.

"Yes," he sighed. "We have all been worried. The guys are waiting downstairs for you to wake up."

I smiled, "Go get them then!"

Sam was up and out the door before I finished the sentence. It was then that I got to look around the room. I wasn't in a hospital. I was in a house. An expensive house. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with bookcases that were practically busting with books. I could smell the old leather and ink. It smelt like home to me.

"Bella?" I heard my name whispered.

Jacob had his head poked around the door. His brilliant smile shined in the dim like and he was at my side in an instant. "God Bells. Never again. You hear me? I thought I had lost my sister."

I swatted his arm. "I am tougher than you think Jake. Some silly little leech cant keep me down."

Embry snorted from the back of the room. "She took a good bit of flesh out of you though. Scared the shit out of all of us."

"I wish I knew what happened. I – I don't remember anything."

Seth shot across the room and landed on top of me. His body shaking and the muffled sobs almost broke me. "I thought I had lost my sister!"

"Hey, you would have still had me!" Leah huffed from Embry's side.

Rolling his eyes at me Seth whispered, "Yeah but you my favorite."

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

The room was filled with laughter after that. I wiped my eyes and looked at everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Where's Paul?"

* * *

AN: Blah. Okay, I don't like this chapter either. My mind really isn't into writing at the moment. But I owed you all an update. So here it is. I know its short and I'm sorry. Hope you all enjoyed it anyways.

Until next time.

XoXo – Jenn


	15. Chapter 13

_Seth shot across the room and landed on top of me. His body shaking and the muffled sobs almost broke me. "I thought I had lost my sister!"_

_"Hey, you would have still had me!" Leah huffed from Embry's side._

_Rolling his eyes at me Seth whispered, "Yeah but you my favorite."_

_"I heard that!"_

_"Good!"_

_The room was filled with laughter after that. I wiped my eyes and looked at everyone. Well, almost everyone._

_"Where's Paul?"_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**[Bella's POV]**

My nose was stuffy, my eyes red and burning. It felt as if I tried to swallow broken shards of glass the way my throat felt. I couldn't stop the trembles racked through my body. The need to phase was ever present in the back of my mind. I was angry. I was pissed. I wanted to scream at Sam some more but I don't even think I could talk right now. Most of all though.. I was hurt. I could feel this strong pull at my heart telling me I needed to go. I'm not sure where but to just go and not stop until I found the source of the pull.

Paul had become my best friend since I got here. His smug attitude and crude humor was my favorite thing about him. To everyone else he was the angry, rude and selfish boy that grew up too fast and without real parents. To me though.. he was the joking and misunderstood young man that could make me smile at the drop of a hat. He protected me from myself when I was missing Sam. Without him I probably wouldn't have eaten or slept as well as I had. I love Paul. He is my best friend.

Waking up from a month long coma to find out that my best friend wasn't there, was like a punch to the gut. What made it worse was that the man whom claimed to love me wasn't only just happy that Paul was gone, but he also had such an angry vibe coming from him with just the mention of of his pack mates name.

It was only yesterday that I had woken up. Only yesterday I had found my best friend gone from my life. Yesterday that I saw my imprint, my soul mate, in a completely new light. The way Sam had acted when I had asked him what was up with him after I asked about Paul. He nearly tore my head off. Throwing questions at me about why I had betrayed him and how I could have done it.

–

"_Where's Paul?"_

_I had scanned the room as I asked, thinking maybe he was just outside or had run home. But when everyone had tensed at my question I looked to Sam who had just stepped closer to my side. I noticed his rigid shoulders, the muscles in his jaw working. His entire form visibly blurring more and more by the minute. When I met his eyes, coal black and burning with an anger I never thought I would see from Sam, a pale hand suddenly appeared on Sam's shoulder and pushed him back. _

_The tall blond standing between Sam and I now had a deep rumble coming from his chest. His words were calm but the thread was clear, "calm yourself."_

"_Jasper," I heard over my shoulder. Another blond man was standing in the door way. His golden honey eyes trained on my imprint and the man in between us. I heard the man in front of me shift and my nose was assaulted by the smell of overly sweet candy mixed with rubbing alcohol. My nose burned and my eyes felt like they were about to water. The man that had called out to 'Jasper' gave me a slight smile as my noise of discomfort. "I'm happy to see you awake Bella. You had us all worried."_

_I blinked at him, "I- uh, thank you?"_

_The deep growl that was again coming from the blond named Jasper had me turning around. Sam had a murderous look in his eye as he tried to step around the blond. Jasper stepping in front of Sam matching his steps with every move. I was confused as to what was going on. Why was this vampire standing over me like I was his cub and my Sam was an enemy that was trying to harm his family? With a frustrated snarl, Sam shoved Jasper with enough force to knock him into the bed I was laying on and shove it a good ten feet from where it once was._

_Jasper jumped up and went charging at Sam only to have the other blond vampire and a bronze haired man grab his shoulders and hold him back. "You wont go anywhere near the girl until you calm down," Jasper growled. "Don't let something you have no idea about get in the way and make you hurt her."_

_With a confused glance at Jasper I asked, "what?"_

"_There was a fight the day you were brought here," the bronze haired guy said running a hand through his already messy locks. "I was trying to get a read on you while we patched you up. There were things I shouldn't have seen and shouldn't have mentioned and I'm sorry for that. But they are out there and now that you've brought it up again Sam seems to be having issues controlling himself again."_

"_What things? I have nothing to hide from anyone!" _

_That was what broke the camel's back for Sam. My simple like sentence and everything seems to fall down around me._

"_What things? What things?" Sam screamed at me. "How about Edward here seeing you and Paul being all lovey dovey and shit? You kissed Paul! I thought I was your soul mate and you go and fuck around with Paul while I was feeling like shit!"_

_My eyes narrowed. "That's what your problem is? A simple kiss with Paul? One that lasted all of maybe thirty seconds before I told him I couldn't do it. He was willing to help me feel something other than pain for once since I moved to La Push, knowing full well that I was hopelessly in love with a man that was off having a baby with another women!" My voice was raising louder the longer I spoke. "He was there for me, Sam. Like Seth and Leah and Jake and Embry. Like everyone but you. You were too busy off planning to be a daddy with that annoying bitch that took time out of her day to try and find me out around the rez. How do you think I felt every time I heard yours or Emily's names? Or heard about the baby and how wonderful it was going to be to have a little one around the pack?" I sighed, "Paul was there for me, as my best friend. I also needed physical contact to that was something other than a family hug or kiss to the forehead. We didn't go beyond a kiss or a caress. I felt like I was betraying you even though you weren't mine and you were sleeping with another women."_

_Sam was still vibrating in his skin, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "You did betray me, Bella. You went to Paul after we imprinted. How could you do that? Yeah I was with Emily but that was because you turned me away. You told me to go back to her and I thought I was going to be a dad. Though you know that was her lie, a lie that nearly had me stuck with a women that I cant even stand." The look in his eyes told me he wasn't happy with me at all. I truly felt scared of him right now. "You cant sit there and tell me nothing happened between you and Paul beyond a kiss. The way he was acting he had a lot more to be guilty for then a simple kiss, Bella! He couldn't even look me in the eye!"_

_I turned my head away from the angry werewolf and stared at my hands. There really wasn't anything more than a kiss. I knew it meant more to Paul but he told me he understood it wouldn't go anywhere after that one and only kiss. _

_My head was still throbbing and my vision was starting to go blurry. I pressed my palms to my eyes and exhaled, "It was nothing more than being comforted by a friend, Sam. He was only doing what I asked of him. Nothing more."_

"_He loves you Bella! How could you say it doesn't mean more?" Sam had taken a few steps forward again and this time the protective vampire let him. "How could you do that and claim to love me?"_

"_I do love you Sam, since the moment our eyes met. Since the moment our worlds collided. You have been it for me. Only you. Yes, I had Paul comfort me in a different way then most probably would in my situation but its what I needed." Dragging my hands down my face to quickly rid the tears that had slide down my cheeks, I sighed. "Cant you understand where I'm coming from here? You weren't mine. If Emily hadn't been found out, she would still have you. We weren't together then, but we're together now. Shouldn't that overpower a simple comforting kiss that happened before we even became an us?"_

_Sam looked me in the eye, his shining a fire of anger but there was a hurt in them as well. "I cant do this right now," and with that he left._

–

He just walk out. Left me. In a house that I didn't know. In a vampire coven's home. Sure they were polite and the one standing in as the mother figure was a lot more caring than my own mother. But.. Sam left me. I sent Jake to go get him, but he wasn't home. His car was gone too. The guys said he hadn't phased since he left so they didn't have a clue where he was.

Embry did let me know that Paul had phased just that morning and he was somewhere in Canada bonding with his inner wolf. I have to say that was a bit frightening to think of. My best friend out there living off wild raw animals and sleeping in the forest under trees at night. I know hes a wolf like the rest of us but just the thought of a bear coming up on him while hes asleep was enough to make me want to go and drag him home.

Sadly Carlisle wouldn't let me. Especially after my attempt to stand resulting in me flat on my ass in the middle of the floor. You would think with all the super enhanced people around one would catch me.. obviously not.

So here I lay. Still sniffling and wiping angrily at the tears that keep falling. Still in the Cullen home, in the make-shift hospital room that they had set up in Carlisle's study. I tried to argue with him that I could go home and give him his space back. He firmly but softly told me to be quiet and that I wasn't ready to go just yet. He wanted to make sure I was going well enough before sending me back to the reservation. He had spent about twenty minutes poking and prodding at my now long since healed wounds and flashing lights in my eyes. Of course the nausea I got from the light was enough for him to tell me I wasn't to leave.

I had been visited by Charlie and Sue. It killed me to see Charlie crying but it was nice to know that I did have at least one parent that truly cared about me. Uncle Billy had come as well, along with Sam's father. Joshua tried to tell me that Sam was just having a hard time finding out his imprint had been with someone else and having found out it happened after the imprint was in place was making it harder on him. It made my blood boil to hear that. Of course I brought up the Emily thing again and Joshua had tried to blame that on me for not letting Sam leave Emily in the beginning. Charlie had stepped in at that point, growling at his friend and trembling with anger.

I was thankful for vampire powers more than ever last night.

Jasper had a nifty mood control thing going on. Sadly it didn't help me at all. My mind was too focused on what had happened last night for me to even feel the calming waves coming from the protective vampire. Instead he sat and talked with me for awhile. Claiming I didn't smell as awful as any other wolf he had met. I had just laughed and told him he still smelt horrible to me. His wife had also come to talk with us. She was a ball of energy and talked to fast it made my head snip. The first thing out of her mouth was, "I cant see you!" It was a bit strange until Jasper explained her gift.

I had the rest of the Cullen family come and check on me as well throughout the night while the pack was off patrolling and resting. Rosalie made Leah look like an angel. I didn't know someone so beautiful could be so mean but she surprised me there. Emmett was loud and all smiles. Ruffling my hair and teasing me. I was a bit put off with the teasing but Rosalie assured me that if he wasn't teasing he wouldn't be talking to me at all. It was just his way of showing he felt he could get along with someone.

Esme, like I said, was motherly. She brought me tissues and soup and kissed me on the head before telling me to get some rest. And even though she was ice cold her hugs had warmed my heart.

Edward was the odd one. I woke up to feeling someone watching me. He was standing in the corner of the room with his head cocked to the side, his eyes narrowed. I had asked him what he was staring at and he was quick to stutter out an apology. Turned out he was looking at my dreams. My dreams full of Sam, his smile and his laugh. The way he would pout when I told him I wouldn't give him my extra piece of bacon or when I would smack him hand away from my drink. Edward's eyes are sort of glazed as he replayed my dreams to me. His never falling tears were killing me. He apologized to me for telling Sam what he saw in my mind that night I was hurt. He claimed he was mistaken about whose imprint I really was.

Both Sam and Paul's thoughts were the same. They both were in a panic about losing me. Paul had been close by the night that I was attacked. I remembered hearing his thoughts right before I was pounced on, his frantic thoughts echoing in my head as I had phased back and screamed when the vampire had ripped me open.

Edward had walked over to my bed as he repeatedly apologized, the pain in his voice.. I had hugged him and tried to tell him it wasn't his fault but he felt it was his fault that they had both left. Edward was gone this morning when I woke up. Esme said he had something he needed to do.

It feels like everyone is leaving.

Maybe it would be best if I just left. I sniffled some more and pulled myself up from the bed. I couldn't just lay here anymore. I needed to find Sam. And Paul.. and Edward if he had gone to do what I thought he was. I needed my imprint back and my best friend. Finding the nearest window, I pulled it open as quietly as I could before jumping out and phasing. Running as fast as I could to the place that my heart told me to go.

* * *

**AN:** well then.. its been awhile, huh? Just so you all know this will not be an update every week.. I'm just back to finish my stories when I have the extra time and the extra push to actually write. I do miss writing but I just haven't been able to get into anything in a long time. Its been nearly two years since I've updated anything! I'm sorry!

The last two years have not been good to me ._. But writing might be the distraction I need again. So no promises but I am going to try and finish my stories!

Sorry if this chapter sucks. There are probably spelling or grammar errors. I know you don't have to point them out. I don't have a beta, never have, probably never will with the way I disappear. So just bare with me guys.

Anyways. I hope you enjoy the update and whenever I get the extra muse. Its possible I will update again in the possibly near future!


	16. Chapter 14

_Previously:_

_Maybe it would be best if I just left. I sniffled some more and pulled myself up from the bed. I couldn't just lay here anymore. I needed to find Sam. And Paul.. and Edward if he had gone to do what I thought he was. I needed my imprint back and my best friend. Finding the nearest window, I pulled it open as quietly as I could before jumping out and phasing. Running as fast as I could to the place that my heart told me to go._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**[Sam's POV]**

I fucked up.

Bad.

I was so happy about Bella finally waking up that I had actually forgotten all about Paul. But then she had to go and ask about him. And I just.. snapped.

I know he isn't competition. I know she doesn't love him that way. But there was that little voice in my head prodding me about how easy it could be to lose her. Telling me that Bella had every right to be with Paul because I wasn't being faithful myself when I was still with that lying bitch. If anyone was to blame for Bella to go to Paul, it was me.

I didn't fight hard enough to make Bella see we needed to be together.

Her use of the alpha command shouldn't have stopped me. Sure it made me bow like a little girl being scolded for stealing her mother's makeup.. but it shouldn't have stopped my fight to keep imprint. I feel like I've completely lost her. Not only that I lost one of my pack mates.

Paul is a good kid. Sure we have some trouble with him from time to time but you cant blame the poor boy. Hes an angry teenager with a big secret. A secret, that if he told someone that didn't have a completely open mind, could possibly have him committed for being crazy.. or arrested for being high. I know Emily nearly called the police when I told her I could turn into a wolf. She thought I was insane and ended up running to her mother.

But I clearly messed up bad. We were one brother short and the woman I love probably thinks I've left her for good. I haven't really left though. I needed some time. To cool over and be angry by myself. But the calmer I got the worse I felt. I hurt her. My Bella. Not physically but I screamed at her and accused her of things I knew weren't true. And she just sat there. Yeah she screamed back a few times but I wish she would have more now. I threw all of those accusations at her in front of our family and the leeches.

Jasper standing in between me and Bella really wasn't something I liked. He wouldn't even let me near her. I'm kinda glad he didn't now though. I could have physically hurt her with the way I was acting. Like a newly phased pup that couldn't keep his shit in check long enough to keep a pair of jeans intact.

I didn't phase when I left though. I just got in my car and drove.

Embry had told me that Paul was still phasing at night to handle the cold, snowy forest he was staying in. And I really didn't want him to hear that I had fucked up again and hurt her. He would happily come back just to kick my ass. Hell. I'd probably let him at this point. I deserve it.

I didn't sleep last night at all. I just sat on the hood of my car, staring up at the stars. Praying that when I did go back home that Bella would forgive me for being stupid. I'd even go drag Paul home if it would make her happy. She deserves to be happy.

My mind was drifting back to Bella when I smelt him.

Whipping my head to the right I saw the bronze haired Cullen slipping out of the trees; coming towards me. His head was down but his strides were strong, demanding even. He stopped a few feet away from me but finally looked up, his head cocked to the side. Something I learned awhile Bella was in a coma, he was reading my thoughts. _Get out!_ He only smiled sadly at me.

"Bella is really upset," he spoke softly. "Shes hardly eating.. Esme has been trying but its not working." My heart clinched at the thought. She was already too thing to begin with. "She misses you too, Sam. She doesn't want to fight with you anymore."

_I don't want to fight with her anymore either._ I sighed turning to look at him. "I fucked up."

"You did.. but you're not the only one." Edward took a few more steps towards me so he could place his hand on my shoulder, "I wanted to apologize to you Sam. I told you things that were private to Bella with her consent. Things that didn't mean what I thought they did. Yours and Paul's thoughts were so similar that night.. and when Carlisle finally got her asleep and her dreams came I misunderstood them. I hadn't realized you were her imprint. That her pain was from missing you in her heart. I mistook the family love.. the love of a close friend, the love she has for Paul as something more." Edward drug a hand through his hair, "I'm no empath. I leave reading feelings to Jasper for a reason. I shouldn't have brought up what I was hearing and I've torn you two apart. And I'm truly sorry."

I shook my head. Here was my natural enemy. Apologizing to me for something that wasn't his fault. I'm the one that blew up over something I didn't understand not him. He was just going by what he understood. "Its not your fault Edward. You would think I'm old enough to keep my temper in check but obviously I'm not. I shouldn't have thrown that all at her right after she woke up. I mean what was I think? She was in a coma for gods sake and I let the guy in me flip out of a kiss that I didn't even witness. She had every right to do what she wanted with anyone. My head just wasn't on right and I fucked up. If Bella never wants to speak to me again I'll understand. I wouldn't want to talk to me either. Especially the way I talk to her." My head pounded and my hands were shaking now and I brushed Edward's hand off, "I'm her imprint, right? I'm supposed to protect her. Supposed to love her and what do I do? She wakes up from a coma and I fucking scream at her! I promised myself I'd never hurt her again and look what I've done!"

Edward pulled my shoulder back into his grip and made me face him. "She loves you Sam. Sure you fucked up. Bad. But she loves you. No matter what you do at the end of the day she will always love you with everything she has. I'm not saying its okay to do this to her and I'm not saying you will or wont hurt her again. Love is a tricky thing. There will be fights and tears and angry words. Possibly things will be thrown. I've seen Bella's temper, shit, I'd be afraid of her if she was after me. But you cant run away every time something happens. She needs you. And you need her."

"I'm afraid of hurting her again though, what if she brings up Emily and throws Paul in my face about how he will always be there when I'm not? I cant say I'll keep my temper in check because I know I wont be able to. I know I will probably throw Paul in her face over little things too. But I don't want that. I just – fuck. I don't know how to handle this." My eyes were becoming blurry and I had to blink the tears back, "I – sometimes I wish I wasn't a wolf. None of this would have happened if I wasn't. I wish none of this existed. No shifters or vampires or anything of the supernatural nature. I just wish that I was a normal human that got colds or paper cuts. That fell in love with Bella on my own. That we could have a normal life. With normal kids and a dog. And the biggest worry was going to work at the garage every day or telling the kids to play nice with each other..."

"This is what we were dealt, Sam." His voice had gone soft again, "I have wished since the day I woke up to this life that I had just died instead. Carlisle couldn't stop me that night. I killed a child and then spent the rest of the even dry heaving because of it. She was maybe six years old and she was lost. I had gotten away from Carlisle and her scent was too much. The animal blood wasn't what I needed so when I smelt her my vision went red and I attacked." Edward exhaled shakily. "I wish every day that I wasn't a monster. That I had beat the influenza, that my parent had made it too. That I was still courting Annabelle Smith and taking a position with my father at his law office. Now I'm stuck at seventeen forever. Never moving forward. Never growing. I'll never know what its like to have a family of my own. Sure I have the Cullens but I mean a family. From my flesh and blood.

Carlisle taught us all to be a family though. He taught us to think passed the blood lust and the inner monster. To communicate with humans. He tries to help us have a normal life but we can only stay in places so long before leaving again. We will never be a normal family though." He gave me another small smile. "My point is Sam. There is no changing what we are. There are monsters out there and if people knew they would call us the monsters. We were dealt this hand to be different. I was given this life by Carlisle that was going by my mother's wishes to save me at any cost. You were given yours to protect your family and loved ones from things like us. Your 'curse' should be considered a gift. You're made for protecting, you're still living. You can have a normal life, Sam. There will be a day when you and your family wont have to worry about my kind and the gene in their blood wont activate. They will just be normal happy, or angry, teenagers and kids. You have a choice too though Sam. You have the choice to stop phasing. If you stop and you can keep from phasing again, you can be another normal human. Sure your enhanced hearing and smell and speed will still be there for awhile but it will fade with time. I cant turn this off. Until I'm burnt to ash, I'm just going to keep.. existing. As the stone shell of the human I used to be. Don't let being a wolf with anger problems stop you from living Sam. And don't let it scare you from keeping Bella. You will have hard times and you will fight. But you two have something that I don't. You have life."

* * *

**AN: **Oh hey. I updated again. Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you all are. I know the chapters aren't very long but I guess mine never really have been. This chapter is kinda ehh again. And there is a lot of rambling in this chapter but I hope you all understand that Edward is just trying to get him to understand where hes coming from. So the chapter is a bit of a filler I guess. I just had the urge to write this morning so I did and this is what I got. I also mapped out how I want the rest of this story to go. And I'm looking at about twenty four or twenty-five chapters total. Its just going to be updated as I get the inspiration to do so though. So I hope you all enjoy it!

I also wanted to point out, since I've been getting reviews about it, this story isn't Beta'd. None of my stories are and they never will be. Yes there are grammar problems and spelling errors. I know. I've seen them. But people have to understand that anything posted earlier than this chapter or the last is two years old. My writing hasn't really gotten better since then but I like to think I am a bit better now. But seriously. reminding me over and over again that 'then and than' or 'women and woman' are two different meanings is a bit annoying. I know there are problems I just don't feel like going back and fixing stuff. I just want to finish what I started. So, I'm sorry if the small stuff is annoying. But yeah.. I'm lazy and I don't plan to edit my stories besides to update the new chapters. So again, sorry!

Anyways, hope you all enjoy the update. Not sure when the next will be but whenever my muse hits there will be posts! So keep a lookout for me! :)

- Jennifer-Lynn


	17. Chapter 15

_Previously: "You have a choice too though Sam. You have the choice to stop phasing. If you stop and you can keep from phasing again, you can be another normal human. Sure your enhanced hearing and smell and speed will still be there for awhile but it will fade with time. I cant turn this off. Until I'm burnt to ash, I'm just going to keep.. existing. As the stone shell of the human I used to be. Don't let being a wolf with anger problems stop you from living Sam. And don't let it scare you from keeping Bella. You will have hard times and you will fight. But you two have something that I don't. You have life."_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**[Bella's POV]**

I'm not sure how long I was running for or how far I had run but I knew I was getting close. The pull was starting to ease up on my chest and my trembling was starting to stop. My mind was still jumbled though. I wasn't sure where I was running to or whom I was running to. I just knew I had to run until I found the source.

Leaping over a fallen tree and ducking under a couple low hanging tree branches, I was met with the edge of the cliffs around first beach. The sea breeze hitting my face. The smell of the salt. It quickly had my mind clearing. The pain in my chest was nearly crippling me. My heart and soul was out here somewhere and he was hurting too. Because of me. I know I shouldn't have done anything with Paul. Even the simple kiss that meant, nothing and still doesn't mean a damn thing to me, is making me feel like the worst person in the world.

It was my fault that Sam was still with Emily. I told him to stay. My fault. Plain and simple.

But I should have just listened to Charlie when he tried to tell me this was something I couldn't fight. Because he was right about that. I couldn't fight my feelings. And neither could Sam. I put us both through so much pain and I've done it again.

The pain in my chest was starting to ease and I couldn't figure out why. I collapsed onto the ground. My large wolf form knocking up dust around me. I nosed some fallen leaves in front of my face and let the breeze and scent of the ocean fill my senses.

Just as I rested my head onto my front paws I heard voices below me. Crawling towards the edge of the cliff and tilted my head down only to see the shimmer of diamonds walking towards someone.

My Sam.

He looked awful.

His hair was dirty and his eyes were sunken in. Underneath those beautiful eyes the skin was so dark, almost looking to the point that it was bruised. There were dirt smudges on his face and leaves in his hair like he had been rolling around on the forest floor. His eyes were so pained that I could feel my heart twisting and I knew it was my fault. If I hadn't been so close to Paul he would be like this right now. He wouldn't have felt like he had to leave.

The shine of diamonds moved at that moment and like a child with ADD the shiny object held my attention longer than I would have liked. But the longer I looked I realized it was Edward; and he was the object that was sparkling. A comment from Emmett earlier came to mind and I snickered to myself.

Suddenly his head snapped towards me, growling low and deep in his chest.

Sam slowly stepped towards the cliff I was currently hanging my head over and eyed it, most likely looking for a way up, when there was a snapping sound behind me making his head jerk up and look beyond my shoulders. I whipped my head around only to see a man standing there. Red eyes glowing and a sinister smile on his lips.

The hair on my back raised and my lips curled away from my teeth, baring them as I growled.

The red eyed man chuckled and started to step towards me until the sound of pounding feet could be heard below us. The pull in my chest lessening even more letting me know Sam was coming. The soft sound of feet touching down beside me and the scent of Edward let me know I wasn't alone now.

Edward was crouched low and looked ready to leap at anytime. Just as I heard Sam pulling himself easily up beside me the man took a slight step only to step back into his original position.

"Isabella, is this anyway to treat an old friend?" the red eyed man said, his smirk still in place. "I have missed you and this greeting is not one I expected."

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Ugh I know its been ages again! And I am sorry it took me so long to finally finish this chapter. Sadly it isn't as long as I was hoping it would be but that it just because my brain is not wanting to do this story. I want to finish so bad but every time I sit down and say "I'm going to finish this!" my brain gives me a big FU and then kitty gifs on Tumblr distract me D=_

_Anyways! _

_Sorry again for the awful wait. I suck. I know ._._

_Oh! And if people are wondering why I'm not replying to reviews is because I currently am not receiving emails about them. Because FF is retarded and wont accept my email because its through my portfolio and not Yahoo or MSN. I call bullshit on that. Seriously. So now I'm gonna have to break down and make a new email just for FF and FP . Again. Bullshit!_

_But yeah. As I said the last couple of updates. My updates will be coming as I get the urge to write. So please don't hate me because I'm not posting on a schedule. I do love you guys though. And I love hearing back from you all. So please let me know what you think of this chapter!_

~ Jennifer-Lynn


End file.
